The Four Kingdoms
by Cresent Blade
Summary: Inuyasha's kingdom is at war with three other nations. Suddenly one of the nations starts to beat all the others. In the middle of the the war, Inuyasha finds a girl at a river. He takes her in to help with the war, but who is she?...What is she? InuKag
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

Authors Note: Hi everyone, this is my first fic, so please, comments are most appreciated, but no flames; I also would like advice on the story too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… (There, I said it, happy now!! Goes off in the corner and starts crying)

The Four Kingdoms

The Girl

* * *

In the known world there are four major countries. To the north is the kingdom ruled by Lord Naraku, to the south is the kingdom ruled by Lord Ryuuho, to the east is the Kingdom ruled by Lady Amalia, and to the west is the kingdom ruled by Lord Inutaisho.

Naraku's kingdom, Nazumi, was the one of the biggest, and coldest of the kingdoms. Nazumi was also one of the most dangerous kingdoms. Naraku was strict on discipline and following orders. Thanks to this, Naraku's armies were one of the most well trained army in all the lands.

Ryuuho's kingdom, Ryuujin, was the second smallest kingdom, but it had many large cities in them. It was mostly a peaceful kingdom with plenty of farming land, but the army was very powerful. It was not powerful in size, but it was powerful because of the soldiers. As the name implies, Ryuujin, was the land of the dragons. In Ryuuho's army, there were squads of dragon riders. Thanks to the dragons, the land of Ryuujin, despite its size, was one of the most formidable countries in the world.

Amalia's Kingdom, Sakura, was the smallest kingdom out of the four. The kingdom of Sakura was the only kingdom where women had more power then men. As a result, most of the armies in Sakura were made up of women. Despite its size, the kingdom of Sakura had the world's best mages, and archers, making it almost impossible to capture.

Inutaisho's kingdom, Nihon, was the largest kingdoms out of the four. The army was mostly mad out of youkais, but some humans were in the army too.

For years now the kingdom's of Sakura, Nazumi, Ryuujin, and Nihon have been at war. Although the countries were different in size, they were almost equal in the strength of their armies. That is until a few days ago.

Naraku's armies, suddenly began to overpower the combined strength of Sakura and Ryuujin. As a result, both of the kingdoms retreated back to their homelands.

Naraku, Inutaisho, and Inutaisho's sons Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, began to fight each other ferociously for many months.They eventually had one ferocious battle at the place where the four Kingdoms touched.

Naraku's and Inutaisho's armies were both took heavy losses because of the battle. They retreated back to their kingdoms where they began planning their next strategies.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't attack?!! Father, we can beat Naraku, with our combined forces, we can't lose! Why are you going to wait it out?!"

"Silence Inuyasha. Our first and second armies couldn't defeat them, even though we were there, we still couldn't beat him. Before we attack, we must plan and rest."

Inuyasha glared at his brother across the table. They were currently in war meeting with the commanders and generals of the army and were planning their next move. "Shut up Sesshoumaru! We don't have time to wait; Naraku could attack us off guard!"

"The first and second armies are exhausted; they won't be able to stand up to Naraku."

"Then send out the rest of the armies!"

"And leave our country open to an attack from the enemy? That is a foolish thought, even from you brother."

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled standing up, "I'll kill you right now!" and he stood up and drew his sword.

Inutaisho stood up and yelled, "Stop this at once!" everyone in the room turned and looked at him. "We are not here to listen to you idiotic fights Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head, "Yes father"

"Well I don't give a damn about this meeting!" and Inuyasha stormed out of the room.

Inutaisho sighed and sat down, "Jaken."

The toad demon ran up to him clumsily, "Yes milord?"

"Make sure that Inuyasha gets debriefed on what happened at the meeting."

"Yes milord."

* * *

Inuyasha stormed down the castle. He was so pissed at his father right now. Why did he always listen to Sesshoumaru! He was as good as him! Then up ahead he saw a body lying in front of the castle garden.

"Miroku you lech, what did you do now?"

Miroku got up and dusted his robes and grinned at Inuyasha, "Why Inuyasha, back from the meeting so soon?"

"No, I ditched, and what have you done to Sango this time?"

Miroku put on an innocent face, what makes you think I have done anything to Sango?"

"Because of the handprint," Inuyasha said blandly pointing to the red hand mark on his face.

"Ah this, well you see…"

"Never mind, I'm going to the beach,"

"Wait Inuyasha," but Inuyasha jumped and began running toward the beach, "Oh well, I was going to tell him Kikyou was waiting, but never mind," and Miroku walked away to find his dear Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha walked on the shore of the beach. _Well, now that Naraku has gotten rid of Amalia and Ryuuho, I guess if we beat Naraku, then the war will end, that means that I will be able to marry Kikyou. _(Sorry about this, but I have to do this, don't be angry! Runs away while being chased by a mob)

"Kikyou! Oh man I was supposed to meet her in the courtyard!" Inuyasha was about to run to the castle when he smelt something strange, "That's blood; it's coming from the forest." Inuyasha turned around and began running to the forest. As he got deeper, he noticed that the scent was beginning to disappear.

"It must be at the river." (Sorry if I'm not putting up a good mental image of the scenery for this, but basically Inuyasha's castle is by the beach and a forest. In the forest there's a river that empties out into the beach, Inuyasha is currently traveling down the river.)

Inuyasha arrived at the river and saw that had tints of red in it. "It's somewhere here," and he began to look around, then he found the source of the blood.

A little ways ahead of him, there was a body halfway into the river. "Oh shit," Inuyasha hurried to the body. Up close he saw that it was a girl, around his age and he saw that her leg and arm were bleeding badly.

He took his shirt and began ripping strands of it to clean and dress the wound. After he was done, he sighed and said to the girl, "You're lucky the wound only looked bad, you probably would've died if I hadn't come."

Inuyasha took a closer look at the girl. Her hair was long, down to the middle of her back and it was dark black. Her skin was slightly tanned and she was small, about five six. She was wearing strange clothes. Her dress was white and came down to her knees, but was cut in a line at the sides to provide more movement. The dress was sleeveless and it came up to her neck forming a collar. (Confusing, I know, but id you have ever seen of read .hack, it's a lot like the dress Zefie wears. I'll also try to put a picture in my profile) On the collar of the dress were weird yellow markings.

"Well you're not from around here, that's for sure," he looked at the girl a little more then sighed, "I better take you back," and he picked up the girl and began to run toward the castle.

Well, hope you liked it! Please read and review! Crescent Moon  



	2. Chapter 2: What's Your Name?

Hey Everyone! I did something incredibly stupid last update, my name is not crescent moon, it's Crescent Blade. I feel so retarded right now, anyway, thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it. Anyway, I'm going to be updating a lot until Jan 3, because of break, so if I don't update for a while after Jan. 3, don't be mad. Anyway, on with the story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

The Four Kingdoms

Chapter 2: What's Your Name?

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

Inuyasha arrived at the river and saw that had tints of red in it. "It's somewhere here," and he began to look around, then he found the source of the blood.

A little ways ahead of him, there was a body halfway into the river. "Oh shit," Inuyasha hurried to the body. Up close he saw that it was a girl, around his age and he saw that her leg and arm were bleeding badly.

He took his shirt and began ripping strands of it to clean and dress the wound. After he was done, he sighed and said to the girl, "You're lucky the wound only looked bad, you probably would've died if I hadn't come."

Inuyasha took a closer look at the girl. Her hair was long, down to the middle of her back and it was dark black. Her skin was slightly tanned and she was small, about five six. She was wearing strange clothes. Her dress was white and came down to her knees, but was cut in a line at the sides to provide more movement. The dress was sleeveless and it came up to her neck forming a collar. (Confusing, I know, but if you have ever seen or read .hack, it's a lot like the dress Zefie wears. I'll also try to put a picture in my profile) On the collar of the dress were weird yellow markings.

"Well you're not from around here, that's for sure," he looked at the girl a little more then sighed, "I better take you back," and he picked up the girl and began to run toward the castle.

* * *

Miroku hummed to himself as he walked down the halls of the castle. After a while of walking, he ended up at the courtyard and saw a figure sitting on the bench.

"Hello Kikyou."

Kikyou looked up at him. She was wearing a pink summer kimono with a white inner one. (Sorry, I don't know what I'm talking about, but bear with me!) her obi was red and on her pink outer kimono were cherry blossoms. "Miroku, where is Inuyasha?"

"At the beach."

Kikyou glared at him, "Miroku! I'm going to ask again, where is Inuyasha?"

Miroku sighed, Kikyou may be one of the prettiest girls in the castle, but he really hated her attitude, it wasn't horrible, but I was very annoying. How Inuyasha managed to put up with her, despite his horrible temper, he would never know. "I told you already, he's at the beach."

Kikyou stood up and started pacing around the courtyard, "I told him to be here! How could he forget?! We barely get to spend anytime together because of the war! And now he just decides to cancel our date?! Unacceptable!" She turned around and looked at Miroku, "Miroku, go get him for me."

"I'm sorry Kikyou, but I really would not like to walk three miles to the beach just to tell Inuyasha to come back. Besides, I don't think he would listen to me anyway."

Kikyou glared at him harshly, but all Miroku did was smile at her pleasantly. After a while of doing this Kikyou raised her head in pride and stormed off inside the castle.

Miroku began to chuckle at this.

"Oi, houshi, what's so funny?"

Miroku turned around, Sango was walking toward him, dressed in her casual everyday clothes. (Hey, I don't even know where to begin to describe Sango's clothes, so you know the clothes she wears when she isn't in her Taijyia (don't know if I spelt that right…) uniform? That's what she's wearing.)

"Sango dearest!" he cried happily as he walked over to her, arms outstretched.

Sango backed away, "Don't even think about it Miroku!"

"Why, what ever do you mean Sango? Do you not trust me? I am a monk."

Sango snorted, "Yeah a perverted monk who asks every maid in the castle to bear his child."

"Sango, your words hurt me. You know that I only love you."

Sango felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, but quickly kicked the feeling out of her mind, "Sure, I believe you. Anyway, where's Inuyasha? Did he and Kikyou leave already?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, he went to the beach."

"He ditched Kikyou? Did they break up?"

"No, not yet."

Sango shrugged, "Oh well. Hey, Miroku, do you want to spar with me?"

Miroku shook his head, "Oh no Sango. It is very rude of me to harm a lady."

Sango snorted and began to walk away, "You're just afraid that I'll kick your but again."

Miroku sighed and jogged up to her, "No, it's just that a man cannot hurt a lady, it's not right."

Sango just sighed, and the two of them began to walk out of the castle to the front gates. Once they were outside, Miroku saw something in the forest.

"Sango, wait, do you see something there," and he pointed to the forest.

Sango stopped and looked where he was pointing; there she saw a red dot heading to the castle at a quick pace. "Yeah I see it. Do you think it's Inuyasha?"

"I think so, Hey Inuyasha!"

The red dot then changed it's course and started heading toward Sango and Miroku. After a while of waiting, they saw Inuyasha come out of the forest running toward him. He seemed to be carrying something.

"He Inuyasha, what do you have there?" Miroku asked. As Inuyasha came closer, Miroku's eyes widened, "Inuyasha! That's a body!"

"What?!" Sango yelled and she ran to Inuyasha and inspected the body in his arms. "Well, at least she's still alive," but then Sango saw thee bandages on the girl's arm and leg and she yelled, "Inuyasha, what have you done?!"

Inuyasha glared at her, "Hey, I haven't done anything! I found her at the river, and she was bleeding. I cleaned her up and brought her back here."

Miroku came closer and looked at the girl, "Yes, it is a girl, a very attractive one too."

At that comment Sango slapped Miroku in the face saying, "You pervert! Can't you think about anything else besides women?"

Miroku cradled the slapped cheek, "I was just stating the facts Sango!"

"Shut up, well anyway, Inuyasha, you said you found her by the river, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, it looks like she isn't from around here; do you think she's an enemy spy from Nazumi?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, she doesn't have the scent of a Nazumi."

"Well, is she from Sakura, Ryuujin?"

"No, I don't know where she's come from, I don't recognize her scent. She is a human though, not a youkai."

Sango sighed, "Well, if she isn't a youkai, then we really don't have to worry about her killing everyone in the castle. Alright then, Inuyasha you should give her to me. I'll get a room for her in the infirmary."

Inuyasha nodded and handed the girl over to Sango, "Tell when she revives, and don't let Miroku near her!"

Sango hoisted the girl on her back and nodded, "Don't worry, I won't," then she headed to the infirmary, with Miroku tagging behind. Inuyasha watched them for awhile; then he heard someone come up behind him. He turned around, and there stood Kikyou.

"Oh, hi Kikyou."

Kikyou glared at him, "Inuyasha…You do realize that you missed the date that we had planned since last month. What's your excuse this time?"

"Well, you see, I found this girl,"

Kikyou slapped him and said, "You went chasing after another girl!! Inuyasha, you are such a two-timer!"

Inuyasha yelled back, "Kikyou I found an injured girl at the river! I brought her back here, that's why I missed our date! I'm sorry okay!!"

Kikyou faced away from him," Oh yeah, sure. Inuyasha, come back to me when you have a real explanation and apology!" then Kikyou stomped off to the garden.

Inuyasha glared at her form for a while; then he stomped back into the castle.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Sango asked Kaede, the head miko in the infirmary. She and Miroku had brought the girl to the infirmary, and Kaede was currently treating the wounds.

Kaede nodded, "Yes child, they were only shallow wounds and since Inuyasha has already cleaned the wound, it hasn't been infected. She should be fine."

Miroku looked at the girl in the bed for awhile and asked, "Kaede, do you know where this girl is from?"

"No I don't child. I've never seen anyone like her besides Kikyou."

Sango took a closer look at her, "You're right, she does look a lot like Kikyou!"

"Yes, if I had not known any better, I would have thought of her Kikyou's sister."

"Well, she does look a lot like Kikyou, but she seems younger, and she has more curves than Kikyou too."

Sango glared at the monk, "Miroku…"

Miroku put up his hands defensively, "Just stating the facts Sango."

Kaede sighed, "Well you two should leave. I'll call you if anything happens to the girl."

"Alright, thank you lady Kaede," then the two of them walked out of the infirmary.

"Lady Kaede," Kaede looked up, it was Rin, the young girl Sesshoumaru had saved from a pack of wolves.

"What is it child?"

"Inutaisho-sama wants to speak with you."

Kaede sighed, very well, lead the way child."

Rin nodded and skipped away, with Kaede following her. Kaede looked back at the girl and decided that it would be alright if she left her there for a few minutes. Then she closed the infirmary door and followed Rin.

But inside the room the girl that Inuyasha found was slowly opening her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha was fuming. Kikyou had no right to yell at him like that! He didn't even do anything wrong.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around. There was Jaken running up to him.

"What do you want Jaken?"

"I'm here to inform you that your father is going to go to the Ryuujin Kingdom with Sesshoumaru-sama to form an alliance against the Nazumi Kingdom. The will be heading out tomorrow, and he has given you the power of throne in his place. He also asks that you guard the kingdom, and to use your head when dealing with manners of the country."

"Very well, thank you Jaken," Jaken nodded and ran off in the direction of te throne room. Inuyasha was about to leave to look for Kikyou when he saw someone enter the courtyard.

"Is that Kikyou?" he asked himself and walked toward the figure.

* * *

Kaede was walking back with Rin to the infirmary. Inutaisho had told her to keep an eye on Inuyasha while he and Sesshoumaru were away.

"You're not going with them this time Rin?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm going to stay here. Sesshoumaru-sama says that I will get in his way. That's why Rin is staying at the castle."

Kaede smiled, "That's nice of you Rin."

Rin smiled and then she stopped, "Kaede-san?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Why is Miroku lying on the floor?"

Kaede looked ahead, and there was Sango her face crimson red, and Miroku lying on the floor. She sighed, "Miroku, will ye ever learn?"

Sango turned to Kaede, "No he won't Kaede."

"Did you knock him out Sango-san?"

"No I didn't Rin, see, he's getting up right now," and true to her words, Miroku was getting up off the floor, a red handprint showing on his face.

"Miroku-san, why do you do those things to Sango-san?"

Miroku smiled, "Ah, Rin I'm glad you asked, well you see when a man desires a woman," but he was cut off by Sango hitting him hard on the head.

"Miroku! Don't tell things like that to Rin! You are such a perverted monk!" and Sango turned and went into the infirmary.

"If you desire her Miroku, then I suggest you do not do things like that to her. If you do not confess your feelings, someone will come and take her away."

Miroku smiled sincerely, "You're right Kaede, however," but before Miroku could finish, they heard Sango's voice.

"Miroku, Kaede, come here!"

Miroku and Kaede hurried at the one in Sango's voice. When they reached the infirmary, they found the bed where the girl had been empty.

"How can this be? I had left the room for barely a minute and she was still there!"

Miroku turned to Sango, "Sango, we should go tell Inuyasha about this."

"Yes let's go," and they ran out to the courtyard, where they though Inuyasha would go to find Kikyou.

* * *

"Hey Kikyou is that you?" Inuyasha asked coming into the courtyard. To his surprise the person there was not Kikyou, it was the girl he found in the river. "Hey you're that girl? Aren't you supposed to be at the infirmary? Did Kaede let you out already?"

The girl was sitting on the ground looking at the flowers. She seemed to be more interested in the flowers than Inuyasha, because she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Inuyasha started to get annoyed, "Hey girl, I'm talking to you!" but the girl didn't even look at him. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Then the girl lifted her head and stood up. She turned to Inuyasha, and his eyes widened. The girl looked like Kikyou. She had the same hair and was the same height as Kikyou, but instead of the grey eyes Kikyou had, her eyes were deep blue.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Who are you? Why do you look like Kikyou?"

The girl didn't answer him. All she did was point behind him.

Inuyasha looked behind him and saw Miroku and Sango running toward him.

"Inuyasha! The girl you brought has escaped!" Miroku panted as he reached Inuyasha.

"You have to find her now!"

"Relax, she's right here," Sango and Miroku looked over his shoulder, and saw that the girl was looking at them with a blank expression on her face.

Sango sighed, "Thank goodness, we thought that she might have escaped the palace, or that one of the youkai had gotten her."

"Well, she's right ere, but I think she's stupid or something."

Miroku looked at him confused, "Why would you think that?"

"She won't answer any of the questions I ask her! And she ignores me."

Sango walked up to the girl and stared at her, "Well, maybe she's mute."

"Mute?"

"Yeah, maybe she can't talk."

"Well, I guess that would explain a few things."

Sango nodded; then she said to the girl in a gentle voice, "I'm Sango, the man in the robes is Miroku, and the guy with the silver hair is Inuyasha. Do you understand?"

The girl looked at Sango for a while. Then she looked at Miroku and Inuyasha and back at Sango. After a while, she looked back at Sango and nodded.

Sango smiled, "Well that's good, where do you come from?"

"Sango, if she's mute, I don't think she can answer that," Miroku said.

"Oh yeah. Well, what's your name?"

The girl looked at Sango for a bit then she turned around and began to move her finger in the dirt.

"Don't do that! You'll get dirty," Sango said trying to make her stop.

But Inuyasha held Sango back and said, "Wait, I think she's writing something."

The three of them looked at the dirt where the girl was writing. After a while the girl stopped and walked away from them.

Inuyasha looked at her; then he looked at the ground. She had written one word in the dirt. He opened his mouth and said it.

"Kagome…"

* * *

Well, there you go! Thanks for reading, I hope you guys review!

Crescent Blade


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome Meets Kikyou

Well here's another chapter of The Four Kingdoms! Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Oh yeah, Kagome isn't really shy, but well, arg! I can't explain it without ruining the plot! For now she is going to be quiet, later on, she'll be a little more normal (Hopefully) sorry if you don't like how she is now. I'll try to do better! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The Four Kingdoms

Chapter 3: Kikyou Meets Kagome

* * *

Recap of last chapter: 

Sango walked up to the girl and stared at her, "Well, maybe she's mute."

"Mute?"

"Yeah, maybe she can't talk."

"Well, I guess that would explain a few things."

Sango nodded; then she said to the girl in a gentle voice, "I'm Sango, the man in the robes is Miroku, and the guy with the silver hair is Inuyasha. Do you understand?"

The girl looked at Sango for a while. Then she looked at Miroku and Inuyasha and back at Sango. After a while, she looked back at Sango and nodded.

Sango smiled, "Well that's good, where do you come from?"

"Sango, if she's mute, I don't think she can answer that," Miroku said.

"Oh yeah. Well, what's your name?"

The girl looked at Sango for a bit then she turned around and began to move her finger in the dirt.

"Don't do that! You'll get dirty," Sango said trying to make her stop.

But Inuyasha held Sango back and said, "Wait, I think she's writing something."

The three of them looked at the dirt where the girl was writing. After a while the girl stopped and walked away from them.

Inuyasha looked at her; then he looked at the ground. She had written one word in the dirt. He opened his mouth and said it.

"Kagome…"

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the girl, "Is your name Kagome?" 

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and nodded.

"Well then, Kagome. Do you live around here in Nihon?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Do you live in Sakura?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head again.

"Okay this is getting annoying," Inuyasha said impatiently. He walked over to the girl, grabbed her shoulders, and turned her so that she was looking at him. "Did you live in any of the four countries?"

Kagome looked at him with a blank expression. Then she pushed off his hands walked over to where she had spelt her name, and began to draw something in the dirt again.

Miroku went over to Inuyasha, "Well my friend, it seems that you have successfully scared away another girl. I must compliment you on such an admirable feat."

Inuyasha growled, "Back off bouzu. What's that's girl's problem anyway? Does she even know who she's dealing with?!"

Sango began massaging her temples, "Inuyasha, your hurt pride isn't important right now. The girl, Kagome, said that she didn't live in Ryuujin, Sakura, Nazumi, of Nihon."

Inuyasha looked confused, "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if she doesn't come from one of the four countries, maybe she came from overseas."

"And?"

Sango sighed, "She might have come from a country overseas to see if they can conquer this country!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah right Sango! No one can take over while me, my father, and my brother are here!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to be realistic! And besides, your brother and father are planning a journey to the other countries! If a foreign nation were to attack now, then we would be in trouble."

Inuyasha glared at her, "Are you saying I can't protect my own kingdom Sango?"

"No! Will you stop twisting my words around! I'm just trying to be cautious! We are at war you know!"

"Sorry to break this up," Miroku said, catching the attention of his two friends, "but it seems Kagome-chan here is finished with whatever she's doing."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She was standing up, brushing the dust off her dress.

"Kagome-chan, will you show us what you have drawn?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and stepped aside to reveal her drawing.

Inuyasha stepped forward and looked at it. "What the hell is that?"

"Inuyasha, don't be rude," Miroku walked by him and examined the drawing, "It looks like, a butterfly," he looked at Kagome, "Kagome-chan, is it a butterfly?"

Kagome frowned, and shook her head.

Inuyasha took a closed look at it, "Aha! It's a moth!"

Kagome shook her head again.

Sango walked up to the two and looked at the drawing, "You two are blind. That's not a moth or a butterfly. It's a dragonfly!" then Sango looked at Kagome, "it's a dragonfly, right?"

Kagome looked at Sango for a while. Then she nodded.

Inuyasha stared at the drawing, "I guess it does look like a dragonfly, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Miroku thought for a while, "Maybe that's where she lives."

"In a dragonfly?"

"No Inuyasha. Miroku is saying that maybe Kagome lives in someplace where there are a lot of dragonflies."

"But there are tons of places where there are dragonflies!"

"Well, maybe we should ask Kagome-chan again," Miroku turned around, but Kagome was no where to be seen. "Inuyasha, Kagome-chan has disappeared again!"

"What? That wench is getting on my nerves," he said, "Come on Miroku, Sango, let's go look for her before she gets into anymore trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome was walking in the castle halls. As she was walking down she heard someone sneak up behind her. Kagome turned around, and there was a small girl with a pigtail in the side of her head. 

"Hi Kikyou-san!" the girl said happily.

Kagome looked at her confused.

"Kikyou-san, where did you get those clothes?" (Sorry if this is confusing, but when Rin went to get Kaede, she didn't see Kagome, so Rin thinks that Kagome is Kikyou.)

Kagome shook her head, as if to tell her she had the wrong person and walked away, but Rin grabbed her hand and started dragging her down the hall.

"Come on Kikyou-san, Inutaisho-sama says he wants to have a talk with you," and Rin dragged the confused Kagome down the hall into the throne room.

* * *

Kaede was walking down the halls in search for Rin. She had told the girl to get Kikyou, but she had a feeling that Rin had forgotten about. Kaede walked into the garden expecting to find Rin playing with the butterflies, but instead she found Kikyou, sitting on the bench, looking sullen. 

"Kikyou, what are you doing here child?"

Kikyou looked up at Kaede and sighed, "Kaede-san, I had a fight with Inuyasha. He forgot about our date to spend it with some girl he found at a river."

"A girl at the river? Are you talking about the girl in the infirmary?"

Kikyou frowned a bit at her, "What are you talking about Kaede?"

"Inuyasha found a girl wounded at the river. He brought her back to the infirmary to have me check on her wounds. Although, the child disappeared when I left the room."

"Wait, you mean he didn't cheat on me?"

"Not to any of my knowledge."

Kikyou stood up happily, "Oh, I must go apologize to him right away!"

"Ah, before you go child, I sent Rin to tell you that you were needed at the throne room. She seems to have gotten sidetracked, but would you go there before you reconcile with Inuyasha?"

"Ah, of course Kaede I'll go right away!" and Kikyou ran off to the throne room. (Ahhhh, this is killing me! I don't want to write anything about Kikyou!)

* * *

"Father, are you sure that Inuyasha can handle running a country by himself?" 

Inutaisho sighed, "Well, hopefully Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kikyou will advise him on the matters of state."

"I see. Why did you call the miko here?"

"You mean Kikyou? I was hoping that she would be able to make some protection wards on the castle."

"Why?"

"Just to give Inuyasha some extra protection."

"You worry about the brat too much father."

He sighed, "I guess I do."

Then there was a knock on the door, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Inutaisho-sama! Rin brought Kikyou-san!"

"Alright, bring her here Rin."

Rin opened the door and ran into the room, "Presenting, Kikyou-san!" she said happily.

Kagome walked into the room and stood by Rin. She looked up at the two youkai and stared at them blankly.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, "Rin, who is this?"

Rin looked confused, "Rin doesn't understand. Isn't this Kikyou-san?"

"No it isn't. Why have you brought an intruder into the castle?"

Rin shook her head, "She isn't an intruder sir. I found her wandering the castle halls."

Inutaisho stood up and walked toward Kagome, "I see. She does bear a huge resemblance to Kikyou, but her scent is different."

Sesshoumaru glared at Rin, "Rin,, are you telling the truth about this girl?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is telling the truth."

"Sesshoumaru, don't scold the child. Any human would have mistaken this girl for Kikyou. Why, she could be Kikyou's twin."

"Kikyou doesn't have a twin, her parents died when she was ten. And there are no records of them ever having a second child."

"I know that. Well then girl, who are you?"

Kagome stared up at Inutaisho. Then she walked past him over to the map of the world hanging on the wall.

"Girl, my father has asked you a question."

Kagome ignored him and pointed to the kingdom of Nihon on the map.

"That is Nihon, the country that you are in," Inutaisho explained patiently, "Where do you live?"

Kagome looked at Inutaisho and turned back to the map, she was about to point to something, when the front door opened.

"Inutaisho-sama, you wanted to see me?" Kikyou came in and stopped in shock when she saw Kagome.

Kagome looked at Kikyou, and walked over to her, stopping three feet away from her.

"W-who are you?!" Kikyou yelled.

(I almost ended the chapter here, but I guess I should keep going.)

Kagome stared at Kikyou for a while. Then she walked over to her, took a handful of her hair, and tugged softly.

Kikyou's eyes widened, "What are you doing?!" she screeched, and tried to push make Kagome let go, but Kagome didn't she just stared at Kikyou's hair.

Rin looked at Kikyou and Kagome, then back to Kikyou, "Kikyou-san, why are there two of you?"

"There aren't! This girl is an imposter! A fake!"

Then the throne room doors opened and Inuyasha came storming in. "I heard screaming! Are you alright Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha! Tell this bitch to let go of me! She's hurting me!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, "So that's where you went!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother, "So you know this wench Inuyasha."

"Tell me how you know her Inuyasha."

"Well, I found her by the river, she was injured so I sent her to the infirmary so that Kaede could look after her. She escaped the infirmary, but me, Miroku, and Sango found her."

"Well then little brother, how is it that she came here?"

"Inuyasha slow down!" in came a panting Miroku, and behind him, Sango.

"Inuyasha, we're supposed to be looking for her! Why did you come here?!" Miroku asked.

"She's right here Miroku."

Miroku looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, "Ah there you are!" he and Sango ran over to Kagome, "Please don't run off like that; it's dangerous to wander around here."

"So, you let a human escape you? I would have thought you inherited more of our demon qualities than that. But seeing as you can't even keep track of one girl, I must have been mistaken."

"You want to say that again Sesshoumaru?!"

"Stop it Inuyasha," Kikyou yelled, "Would you stop fighting and tell this girl to let go of my hair?!"

They looked over to Kagome. She was still holding on to Kikyou's hair and was staring at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru blankly.

Sango walked over to Kagome, "Kagome-chan, will you please let go of Kikyou's hair?"

Kagome stared at her. Then she let go of Kikyou's hair and went over to Inutaisho's throne chair (lame, I know, but I forgot what you call the chairs that kings sit on!)

"So the girl is called Kagome?" Inutaisho asked walking over to Sango.

"Yes Inutaisho-sama."

"How did you figure out her name?"

"Well, she wrote it for us."

"I see, do you know where she came from?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, when we asked where she came from, all she did was draw a dragonfly."

"What does the dragonfly mean?'

"We don't know father. Miroku said that it probably meant she lived in a dragonfly."

"No, I said that she probably lived in a place where there were a lot of dragonflies," Miroku said while sighing.

"Whatever, anyway to put it simply we have no clue where she lives. She said she didn't live in Nihon, Nazumi, Sakura, or Ryuujin."

"We thought she might have come over seas, but we are not sure," Sango said.

"I see..."

"Don't worry father, she's not a demon," Inuyasha said.

"That doesn't matter now! Why does she look like me?!" Kikyou asked.

"We don't know. Calm down, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. Probably a coincidence," Inuyasha said, trying to calm her down.

"A coincidence?! She looks exactly like me!" Kikyou went up to Kagome and said, "Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!"

Kagome turned around and stared at her.

"Don't ignore me!" she yelled, "Answer my question! Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!"

Kagome stared at Kikyou. Then she looked down at the floor.

"Kikyou! Please stop yelling. She's mute, she can't talk."

"Well then you answer me Inuyasha!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"Well you found her! You should know more about her than any of us!"

"Please come down Kikyou-san" Miroku said, "We don't know why she looks like you. We would ask her, but she is mute."

"Sango, maybe you should ask her."

"Why me Inuyasha?"

"Well, when you asked the questions she answered you. Maybe if you ask again, she'll tell you."

"Inuyasha, she's mute. How can a mute person answer this kind of question?"

"Just do it please, Kikyou is getting on my nerve," Inuyasha asked quietly.

Sango sighed, "Very well," she walked over to Kagome, "Kagome, why do you look like Kikyou?"

Kagome looked at Sango. Then she walked over to the large window showing the castle gardens.

"Kagome doesn't know. Kagome is Kagome, why does she look like Kagome?"

* * *

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm really happy that you like my story. I'll try to update soon. Please keep on reviewing! 

Crescent Blade


	4. Chapter 4: Neechan

Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing, anyway I got some reviews about why Kagome is talking in third person. I would really like to answer why, but it would ruin the plot. Please bear with me, I'm trying my best, and don't worry, things shall become clear… (Gazes off into the distance mysteriously…) Oh, I'm also going to make her personality like Ren, from Elemental Gelade, and Zefie from .hack, sorry is you don't like their personalities though. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! 

The Four Kingdoms

Chapter 4: Nee-chan

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

"That doesn't matter now! Why does she look like me?!" Kikyou asked.

"We don't know. Calm down, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. Probably a coincidence," Inuyasha said, trying to calm her down.

"A coincidence?! She looks exactly like me!" Kikyou went up to Kagome and said, "Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!"

Kagome turned around and stared at her.

"Don't ignore me!" she yelled, "Answer my question! Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!"

Kagome stared at Kikyou. Then she looked down at the floor.

"Kikyou! Please stop yelling. She's mute, she can't talk."

"Well then you answer me Inuyasha!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!"

"Well you found her! You should know more about her than any of us!"

"Please come down Kikyou-san" Miroku said, "We don't know why she looks like you. We would ask her, but she is mute."

"Sango, maybe you should ask her."

"Why me Inuyasha?"

"Well, when you asked the questions she answered you. Maybe if you ask again, she'll tell you."

"Inuyasha, she's mute. How can a mute person answer this kind of question?"

"Just do it please, Kikyou is getting on my nerve," Inuyasha asked quietly.

Sango sighed, "Very well," she walked over to Kagome, "Kagome, why do you look like Kikyou?"

Kagome looked at Sango. Then she walked over to the large window showing the castle gardens.

"Kagome doesn't know. Kagome is Kagome, why does she look like Kagome?"

* * *

Everyone stared at Kagome.

"Y-you can talk?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome nodded, "I did not say that I couldn't talk. Why are you surprised?"

"Well if you could talk, why didn't you talk in the first place?!"

Kagome turned away from him and started looking at the map of the world again.

"Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"Now, now Inuyasha. You cannot talk to a lady like that. It's very impolite," Miroku walked over to Kagome and asked, "Kagome-chan, why did you not tell us before why you couldn't talk?"

Kagome turned to look at him, "I didn't want to."

"Why not Kagome-chan?"

"That guy," she said pointing to Inuyasha, "kept on yelling at me."

Miroku sighed, "Kagome-chan, Inuyasha tends to do that to everyone."

"Don't do that."

Miroku looked at her in surprise, "Don't do what Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked at him frowning slightly, "Don't call me Kagome-chan. We're not friends, you can't call me that." (I know she's a bit OC, but please forgive me, I'll explain later.)

Sango walked over to Kagome, "Kagome, that's rude!"

Kagome looked at Sango, "It was rude of you to suggest that I was a spy."

"Well, it was the most natural thing for me to think of you!"

Kagome shrugged and began walking away.

"Hey where are you going?!" Kikyou said grabbing Kagome's wrist, "We still have some questions for you!"

Kagome stared at Kikyou, "I don't understand."

"What?"

"I don't understand. Why are you angry?"

"W-well,"

"What have I done to make you angry? It's not my fault I look like you. I am not blaming you for looking like me, so why are you blaming me for looking like you?"

Kikyou stared at her for a while. Everyone in the room was looking at Kagome in shock. Who was she? They all wondered.

Kagome shook her hand free of Kikyou's grip, "I'm hungry."

Inuyasha stared at her, "What?"

Kagome looked at him, "I'm hungry, please show me where to get some food."

Inutaisho cleared his throat, making everyone look at him, "Sorry. Now Kagome, that is your name right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Would you mind answering some questions? After that, Inuyasha will take you to the kitchens."

"What?!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha because of his outburst; then she looked back at Inutaisho, "I'll answer your questions."

"Thank you. Now, is it true that you do not live in Ryuujin, Sakura, Nihon, or Nazumi?"

"That is true."

"I see…how old are you?"

"Seventeen." (Yes, I know in the show she's 15, but I'm changing it okay?)

"Why do you look like Kikyou?"

"I don't know."

"She must be lying!" Kikyou said, having recovered from her initial shock.

Kagome closed her eyes, "You can choose to believe me or not. Whether you do, makes no difference to me."

Kikyou opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshoumaru cut her off with a glare, "Don't interrupt my father, miko."

Kikyou glared back at him.

"Alright then. Kagome, do you come from overseas?"

"No."

"Where do you come from?"

Kagome pointed to Inuyasha, "I already showed him where."

"You showed me a picture of a dragonfly, and a really bad drawn one!"

Kagome ignored him, "That's where I come from."

"Dragonfly?"

"Yes."

"There is no land called dragonfly."

"There is."

Inuyasha walked up to the map, "Is it on this map?"

Kagome shook her head, "It is not on that map."

"If it's not on the map, then it must not exist."

"Then the map is wrong."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but Inutaisho cut him off, "Inuyasha, stop this."

Inuyasha closed his mouth and glared up at his father, "Anyway, Kagome, do you know where you are?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I'm in the land called Nihon. You are Lord Inutaisho, and those are your sons Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru," she pointed to Sango, Miroku, and Rin, "That is Sango, Miroku, and Rin."

Inutaisho nodded, "Well, at least you're aware of your surroundings."

Sango looked at Kagome confused, "How do you know our names?"

"I am not stupid. I heard you call each other by those names."

"Oh, I see."

Inutaisho looked at Kagome with a stern gaze, "One more question. How did you end up by the river?"

Kagome looked away from him, "I don't know."

Inutaisho sighed, "Well, alright then, Inuyasha, take her to the kitchens, Rin; go tell Yura to have a guest room prepared for her."

"Yes Inutaisho-sama!"

"Fine, come on Kagome," Inuyasha started walking out with Kagome following her, when Kikyou ran in front of them.

"Wait, I have a question!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Why didn't you answer any of my questions?"

Kagome stared at her blankly, then she walk out of the doors and said, "You were being too loud."

Kikyou looked at her retreating form in shock. Then she turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Do something about her!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright, just calm down Kikyou, then he ran out of the room to catch up with Kagome."

"A strange girl," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, she is, anyway, Kikyou!"

Kikyou turned around, "Yes Inutaisho-sama?"

"I need you to start putting up protection wards around the castle. Sango, Miroku."

"Yes Inutaisho-sama," they said.

"Help Inuyasha."

"Yes Inutaisho-sama."

"Very well, you're all dismissed."

* * *

Inuyasha came out in the hallway. He spotted a maid and asked her, "Hey, Have you seen someone in a white dress that looks a lot like Kikyou?"

The maid looked at him confused, "That wasn't Kikyou-sama?"

"That's not what I asked; did you see someone like that or not?"

The maid nodded, "She asked directions to the kitchen, so I told her to go down the hall, turn right, and that it was the first door on the right."

Inuyasha nodded, "So she went to the kitchen," he ran down the hall, took a right, and entered the first door. There he saw Kagome eating an apple sitting where the servants ate their meals.

"Kagome!" he said.

Kagome looked up at him, "What?"

"Why did you say that to Kikyou?"

"She was being too loud, I told her that so that she would stop being loud."

"Well don't! Kikyou gets angry when people tell her what to do!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I hate it when Kikyou is angry! When she's with me, she should be happy!"

Kagome stood up and threw away her apple. "Love."

Inuyasha stared at her, "What?"

Kagome went up to Inuyasha, "You…love Kikyou?"

"Yes, I do."

Kagome reached up and touched his cheek, "Do you really love her?"

Inuyasha stared at her. This girl was asking him questions that would make him furious. She was asking if he didn't think he loved Kikyou. But for some reason, he couldn't yell at her. He couldn't even speak. _What has she done? Is this a spell?_

"If you love her, why do you not get angry at me for doing this?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to try to say something, but Kagome lowered her hand from his cheek and opened the kitchen door. There, Rin was standing, looking like she was about to knock.

"Ah, Kagome-san, I was sent here to show you to your rooms!"

Kagome nodded, "All right, please lead the way," and she and Rin left through the door.

Inuyasha stared at the door for a few seconds. Then he let out a sigh, and sat in the chair Kagome had been using to eat. "Kami, what happened to me?"

* * *

Kagome walked through the hall with Rin. It was a quiet walk, and there was an uncomfortable silence around them.

"Um, Kagome-san?"

Kagome looked down at Rin, "Yes?"

"Well, that is, um."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know….well, are you a youkai?"

"No, I am not."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

They continued walking in silence again.

"Why do you ask?"

Rin looked up at her, "Well, it's just that, you don't look like any human I've ever seen. I asked Kikyou the same question, but she just got angry at me and told me not to ask stupid questions."

"I see…Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Is Kikyou Inuyasha's mate?"

"Kikyou? No, not yet. Inuyasha said he would take her as his mate after the war though."

"I see..."

The two of them walked in an even more uncomfortable silence.

"Rin?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

"What is it Kagome-san?"

"Are we there yet?"

Rin stopped, and pointed to a door. "Yes we are. Here's your room Kagome-san!"

Kagome stopped and opened the door Rin was pointing too. Inside was a beautiful room. There was a large sized bed with many expensive looking sheets and pillows on it. There was a large mirror on the wall, and a large dress right next to it. There was even a balcony overlooking he sea.

Rin looked at Kagome and asked, "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Kagome smiled at her, "I like it very much, thank you Rin."

Rin smiled, "I like it when you smile Kagome-san. You look pretty."

Kagome stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"You should smile more often, I'm sure you'll make tons of friends if you smile!"

"Thank you, Rin," Kagome said slowly.

Rin smiled, "Oh yeah, Inuyasha-sama's room is two doors too the right. If you need anything or want to know where something is, you should go ask him."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

Rin was about to leave, when she suddenly said, "Um, there's one more thing."

"What?"

"Well, can you be my sister?" Rin yelled out nervously.

Kagome stared at her.

"Oh, um, sorry, that was stupid, and um, well,"

Kagome walked over to Rin and pushed her out the door, "You should go back to your duties before you get in trouble…Rin-chan."

"Rin looked at Kagome with a happy look on her face, "Yes! I will definitely get back to work!" she was about to run down the hall, when she turned around smiling and said, "See ya later, Nee-chan!"

(I'm sorry; I just had to do this. It's off subject, but I just got this idea and I couldn't resist! Anyway, carry on)

Kagome watched her run until she was out of sight then she closed her door and walked to the balcony of her room. She leaned out on the railing and looked out to the see. Then see began to sing.

_Zawameku kokoro ni afureru senritsu wa kaze no you ni_

_Mada minu asu he to azayaka ni sasou_

_Sorezore ni egaku omoide mirai wo tsumuide yukeba_

_Kiseki ni hohoemu "itsuka" wo tsukameru no_

_I feel 'I need you.'_

_I just miss you in my life._

_Hanasanaide_

_Aa kono te wo tsunaide ikou_

_Hiraita mirai ga kirameku basho he to…_

Kagome stopped singing and looked out at the sea. She sighed and stepped back into the room. She went to the bed and laid down on it. She felt so tired, Kagome decided to forget about her problems right then, and fell asleep.

Hey, thanks for reviewing. The song by the way is Forever, by Savage Genius. Awesome song, I don't own that either... Anyway, please give me advice on what next to do for the next chapter. Here are my ideas.

1. Have Kagome get into a contest with Kikyou

2. Have Kagome and Inuyasha have a fluffy moment

3. Introduce Shippo and Kohaku

4. Do all of them and try to fit it all into one chapter

Anyway those are the choices. Please review soon! And keep on reading! Because if people stop reading, I'm going to stop this story.


	5. Chapter 5: The Night of Fireflies

Hey, since I got some reviews telling me to do option 4, I'm going to do it, but separate it into two chapters. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like the story! 

The Four Kingdoms

Chapter 5: The Night of Fireflies

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

"Well, can you be my sister?" Rin yelled out nervously.

Kagome stared at her.

"Oh, um, sorry, that was stupid, and um, well,"

Kagome walked over to Rin and pushed her out the door, "You should go back to your duties before you get in trouble…Rin-chan."

"Rin looked at Kagome with a happy look on her face, "Yes! I will definitely get back to work!" she was about to run down the hall, when she turned around smiling and said, "See ya later, Nee-chan!"

(I'm sorry; I just had to do this. It's off subject, but I just got this idea and I couldn't resist! Anyway, carry on)

Kagome watched her run until she was out of sight then she closed her door and walked to the balcony of her room. She leaned out on the railing and looked out to the see. Then see began to sing.

Zawameku kokoro ni afureru senritsu wa kaze no you ni

Mada minu asu he to azayaka ni sasou

Sorezore ni egaku omoide mirai wo tsumuide yukeba

Kiseki ni hohoemu "itsuka" wo tsukameru no

I feel 'I need you.'

I just miss you in my life.

Hanasanaide

Aa kono te wo tsunaide ikou

Hiraita mirai ga kirameku basho he to…

* * *

Kagome stopped singing and looked out at the sea. She sighed and stepped back into the room. She went to the bed and laid down on it. She felt so tired, Kagome decided to forget about her problems right then, and fell asleep.

Miroku walked leisurely in the halls. He was hungry, so he decided to go to the kitchens. When he entered the kitchens, he found Inuyasha sitting in a chair; a hand pressed on his forehead.

"Inuyasha, why so down? You look like you've been caught cheating on Kikyou!"

Inuyasha jumped up and yelled, "I sear it wasn't my fault! She was the one who did it!"

Miroku's eyes widened, "You mean you actually cheated on Kikyou?! Inuyasha, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku grinning at him, "What, no that, forget it! I didn't mean anything, I was thinking!"

"Well, as surprising as it is to hear that you've been thinking, it's even more surprising to me that you're thinking about indecent things."

"What?!"

"So, who's the girl?"

"T-there's no girl! Kikyou is the only girl for me!"

"Hmm, it's not Sango, and it's not Rin."

"You nasty pervert! Rin is twelve! I'm nineteen! That's just sick!"

"I wonder, who could it be?"

Inuyasha got up and stomped to the kitchen door, "There's no one! I'm going to bed!"

Miroku then yelled, "I bet it's Kagome!"

Inuyasha stiffened, he then remembered her hand on his cheek, and his cheeks began to feel warm, "Heh, you must be drunk. I have no interest in that girl," and Inuyasha ran out of the kitchen, up a flight of stairs and into his room, leaving behind a grinning Miroku.

* * *

The Next Morning

"Miroku, I really doubt that's possible."

"Sango, I'm telling you the truth!" Miroku said, while he and Sango were sitting on a bench in the castle gardens early morning.

"Inuyasha does not have a 'thing' for Kagome. They just met, and from the look of things, the two of them don't exactly **like** each other."

"But Inuyasha was having indecent thoughts about her!"

"How do you know Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome?"

"Well, I don't, but he wasn't thinking about you or Rin!"

"First of all, I have made it very clear that I'm not interested in him. Second of all, Rin is twelve. That would be just sick and wrong."

"Ah, but Inutaisho-sama is hundreds of years older than Izaiyo-sama!"

"Inutaisho-sama is a youkai!"

"Inuyasha is a hanyou!"

"Well, you know as well as I do that Inuyasha has no interest in Rin, so drop the subject!"

"Well, we know he wasn't thinking about you or Rin,"

"Obviously,"

"Then he must have been thinking about Kagome! You know as well as I do that he has no interest in any of the palace maids or servants!"

"Well, he is a boy."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, boys around Inuyasha's age have problems stopping their minds from thinking about the opposite sex."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Oh, does that mean you've studied boys Sango?"

Sango shook her head, "No, I know that much from watching you," then Sango got up from the bench and started walking away from Miroku.

Miroku got up and ran to catch up with Sango, "Sango, your lack of trust in my actions hurts me more than your fists could ever do!"

Sango just ignored him.

"Sango-san! Miroku-san!"

Both of them turned around. Rin was running toward them with a smile on her face.

"What is it Rin?" Miroku asked when she reached the two of them.

Rin stopped to catch her breath and said, "Sango-san, Kohaku-kun has come back from his mission!"

Sango's face broke into a smile, "Kohaku's back?! Where is he now?!"

"He's in the stables! Let's go greet him Sango-san!"

Rin and Sango ran excitedly to the stables with Miroku walking slowly behind them.

* * *

In the Stables

Kohaku slowly stroked his horse with a brush, "It's been a year since I've come back here. I wonder if anything's changed since then."

"Hey Kohaku, you're back, finally."

Kohaku put away his brush and bowed to the figure, "Greetings Inuyasha-sama. I have successfully completed my mission. Would you like to hear the report?"

Inuyasha leaned against a stable post and sighed, "I have nothing better to do, go ahead."

"The youkai was an ookami,"

"Another wolf? Don't those bastards ever give up?"

"I can't say. Anyway, the ookami was a runaway from the western tribe and was terrorizing a small village near the edge of our kingdom's boundaries. I managed to get there in time to stop him from killing anymore villagers."

"Will any other wolves show up there?"

"Most likely not, Kouga and his pack are more interested in big cities like this, and not small villages." (Yeah, Kouga will appear in one of the chapters soon, and I need help on names for cities and such. I am not very creative.)

"I see, what did you do to stay away for a year? Sango was going berserk, saying how her little brother was killed, and how he was too young to go out by himself."

Kohaku blushed, "Sango's been overprotective of me since father died. Still, I am fourteen, she doesn't have to worry about me that much."

"I guess so, so what were you doing to be gone away for so long?"

Kohaku blushed, "Well, I was in the area, so I went to look for something."

"What did you look for?"

"…Seeds…"

"Seeds? What kind of seeds?"

"…flower…seeds."

Inuyasha began to smirk, "Oh, and why would you go looking for flower seeds?"

Kohaku by now was a deep red color, "There for…someone."

Inuyasha grinned, "I bet it's for," but before Inuyasha could finish, the stable door opened with a bang. Sango was there, cheeks rd from running. When she saw Kohaku she laughed and ran up and hugged him.

"Kohaku! You're finally back!"

Kohaku smiled and hugged her back, "It's good to see you too nee-chan."

When Sango finally let him go, she began to inspect his body (don't take this the wrong way) "Are you injured? Why were you away for so long? Did you manage to slay the youkai?"

Kohaku pushed her away slightly, "Yes, I'm fine. I managed to slay the youkai, and I got back home in one piece. Everything's fine nee-chan."

"Kohaku-kun!" Sango and Kohaku turned around and there was Rin and Miroku standing by the stable doors. Rin ran up to Kohaku and gave him a quick hug, "I'm glad you're home Kohaku!"

Kohaku started to blush, "Thank you Rin. Ah I have something for you!" he walked over to his bag, pulled out a small packet and gave it to Rin, "Here, these are the flower seeds you were looking for. You said you wanted to plant in the garden right? I got them for you."

Rin's face lit up, she took the packet and gave Kohaku another hug, "Thank you so much Kohaku-kun! I'm going to show these to Kaede-san!" then Rin ran out of the stable.

"I knew it!" everyone turned to stare at Sango, "Kohaku, you like Rin, don't you?"

Kohaku's face turned red, "Stop it nee-chan! I don't like Rin."

Sango smirked, "Of course I believe you little brother." (Don't know the Japanese word for little brother…)

He snorted, "I like her as much as you like Miroku!"

"I guess you don't like her at all do you?" Inuyasha said.

Kohaku turned around, "No! Begging your pardon Inuyasha-sama," he said quickly, remembering who Inuyasha was, "Rin and I are just friends!"

"Very well, I'll talk to you later, little brother."

Kohaku sighed, "Well, has anything happened while I was away? I already know about how we tied with Naraku's troops, but besides that, was everything normal?"

Miroku sighed, "Not exactly."

Kohaku looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Inuyasha found this girl at the river. Her name's Kagome."

"Kagome?"

"Yep, she isn't from Nazumi, Nihon, Sakura, and Ryuujin."

"Is she from overseas then?"

"No, Inutaisho-sama questioned her about where she came from, but she said she lived in a place where there were a lot of dragonflies."

"She said that?"

"Well, no, but when Sango asked her about it, she drew us a picture of a dragonfly, so I assumed that she lived in a place where there were a lot of dragonflies."

"I see. How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

"What does she look like?"

Miroku sighed, "Imagine a Kikyou with blue eyes."

Kohaku stared at him, "She looks that much like Kikyou?! I bet Kikyou was mad."

Inuyasha snorted, "Mad is an understatement. She was furious!"

"I bet she was. Is Kagome anything like Kikyou?"

"No, she's kinda quiet and not very social."

"Well, she is in a foreign kingdom nee-chan, it's to be expected."

"I guess so, by the way, where is she staying?"

"In a guest room two doors to the left of me."

Everyone turned to stare at Inuyasha.

Miroku smirked, "And how do **you **know that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed lightly, "Well, when I went outside her scent was all around that balcony, so I assumed that's where she's staying."

"Are you sure you didn't sneak into her room in the middle of the night, and…"

Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head, "Miroku you lech, stop assuming things like that!"

Kohaku looked at Inuyasha confused, "I don't understand. Inuyasha-sama, are you attracted to Kagome? I thought you were engaged to Kikyou."

Inuyasha scoffed, "I am engaged to Kikyou. Miroku is just being stupid."

Before Miroku could retort, Rin came bursting back into the stable.

"Inuyasha-sama! Kagome nee-chan isn't in her room!"

"What?! That wench is giving me a hard time, Miroku, go look down at the beach, Sango and Rin, split up and search the castle. Kohaku, go with Miroku. I'll go see if I can get her scent."

And the four of them went running to their positions while Inuyasha leaped onto the stable roof to get a scent. When he got it he looked toward the forest.

"She's there," and he began running toward it."

* * *

Kagome walked through the forest. "It's somewhere around here," she said softly. She then walked past a clump of trees and ended up back at the river where Inuyasha had found her. She went to the banks of it and started searching in the dirt. She sighed, "it's not here." Kagome was about to leave when something orange caught her eye. She turned around.

About twenty feet away from her was a small kitsune youkai.

She walked up to him and picked him up, "You're not even an adult yet. What are you doing here in this forest?"

But the kitsune was unconscious and couldn't answer her.

Kagome smiled a bit. Then she began walking back to the castle.

* * *

Inuyasha was at the entrance of the forest when he saw someone coming out.

"Kagome," he said, running up to her. "Where have you been? It's dangerous for a human to be wandering the forest. Also, wait, what is that?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the sleeping kitsune.

Kagome looked down at the bundle in her arm, "I found him at a river. He was unconscious, so I brought him back here."

"Why did you bring a youkai here? And better yet, why did you go into the forest?!"

Kagome shrugged, "I wanted to take a walk."

Inuyasha sighed, "Do you know how much you worried everyone? You do know that they're out looking for you right now."

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha frowned at her, "Well, your more trouble than you're worth I hope you know. We shouldn't even bother looking for you if you disappear again!"

Kagome looked down at the ground, hurt.

"Anyway, let's just go and bring this guy to Kaede. I'm sure she'll fix him up."

Kagome nodded, and began following Inuyasha as he entered the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin and Sango were searching frantically in the castle.

"Is she in there Rin?" Sango asked as she looked in the kitchen.

Rin came out of the great hall, "No, is she in the kitchen?"

Sango shook her head, "Where can she be?"

"Rin, Sango, did you find her?" Both of them turned around, Miroku and Kohaku were running toward them.

"No we didn't; and I 'm guessing that she wasn't at the beach either."

"You're right she wasn't there. Is Inuyasha back yet?"

"No. Let's go check outside. Maybe he found her and is bringing her back," so the four of them ran outside of the castle. To their surprise, Inuyasha was walking toward them, with Kagome walking behind him.

"Inuyasha, you found Kagome!"

"Yeah, yeah, I found her. Stupid wench went inside the forest by herself. She even brought back a souvenir."

Everyone turned to look at Kagome. In her arms was a small kitsune youkai.

"Wow! He's so cute!" Rin said running up to get a better look at him, "You found him in the forest nee-chan?"

Kagome nodded, "I did. We're taking him to the infirmary."

Sango looked at the sleeping kitsune, "Well, it's only a child, so it should be alright to bring him in the castle."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Great another person to take care of!"

Kagome looked up at him. Then she put the kitsune in his arms and walked toward the castle.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Without turning around Kagome answered, "I haven't had any breakfast yet. Besides, I don't want you complaining about how troublesome it is to bring me to the kitchen."

When Kagome finally entered the castle Sango turned and glared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! What did you do to her?!"

Inuyasha backed away from Sango, "I didn't do anything! I just told her what a pain it was for everyone to go searching for her."

Kohaku took one look at his sister, and he could tell that they should get out of there, "Rin," he said, "Let's go plant those seeds that I gave you, okay?"

Rin smiled at him, "Okay," then Kohaku hurried her away from Sango.

Miroku went up to Inuyasha, "You actually said that? My friend, when it comes to the opposite sex, you really have no idea how to handle them."

"What, it's not like I hurt her feelings, is it?"

Sango gave him a murderous look, "Of course you hurt her feelings! If someone tells you it wasn't worth the effort looking for them, your feelings would be hurt too!"

"No it wouldn't. It is true. I could find my way back myself! I am a hanyou."

Sango was yelling now, "Well that doesn't matter! Just go apologize to her!"

"What?! I'm not going to apologize to that wench! I meant every word I said!"

"Inuyasha, Sango does have a point, you should go apologize."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "Not you too Miroku! Well, no matter how many times you tell me, I won't apologize!" then he handed over the kitsune to Sango, "Here, you bring the kit to Kaede, and if that girl gets into anymore trouble, don't even bother going after her!"

Miroku stared at him, "Where are you going Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around, "I'm going somewhere where people don't bug me to do stupid and useless things!" then Inuyasha jumped and started running toward the forest.

Miroku sighed, "Come on Sango, let's leave him. He'll come back at night," and he and Sango went off to see Kaede.

* * *

At Sunset

Inuyasha came into the dining hall, and there was Miroku and Sango. Without greeting them, he took a seat at the table and began to eat. He looked around the table, Kagome and Kikyou weren't there.

"Where's Kikyou?" he asked.

Miroku looked up from his plate, "Ah, Inuyasha, you're back. Kikyou went to a nearby village to stock up on medical supplies."

Inuyasha nodded. They ate in silence for a while. "Where's Kagome?" he suddenly asked, "Did you guys tell her to go eat in her rooms?"

Sango gave him a cold look, "No one has seen her since noon."

Inuyasha choked on his food, "What?! Why didn't you guys go looking for her?"

She glared at him, "You said we shouldn't go looking for her. And you know as well as I do that we can't disobey an order."

Inuyasha cursed, that girl really was too much trouble. He stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to go looking for the girl. If she dies in that forest, it's going to smell like blood for a week! I don't want that girl's blood stinking up my forest!" and he stormed out of the hall, leaving behind a grinning Miroku and Sango.

* * *

In the Forest

Inuyasha ran through the trees. He had picked Kagome's scent up in the forest, (I know, the forest thing is getting pretty old…sorry people!) and was hot on the trail. When e finally broke off into a clearing, he saw Kagome sitting down on a patch of grass and fireflies were buzzing all around her.

He sighed and walked up to Kagome, "Why do you insist on causing me so much trouble?"

Kagome looked up at him, "If I'm so much trouble, why did you come to look for me?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome cut him off, "Nevermind, I don't want to hear anymore."

For a minute the two of them were quiet then Inuyasha asked, "Can I join you?"

Kagome shrugged, "Go ahead."

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and they both were silent. Then Inuyasha swallowed up his pride and said, "Look, about what I said earlier," Kagome turned to look at him, "well, what I want to say is, hey this isn't easy for me to say but,"

"I forgive you."

Inuyasha stared at her, "What?"

Kagome looked at the fireflies, "I said I forgive you. You don't have to apologize."

"Alright then."

They began to watch the fireflies, "So, I guess you like fireflies huh?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes I do. They remind me of my home."

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "I thought your home had a lot of dragonflies! Not fireflies!"

Kagome looked at him for a while. Then she turned back to the fireflies, "We do have dragonflies, but there were also fireflies."

He nodded, "I see."

They both were quiet, "I used to watch fireflies with him," Inuyasha looked at Kagome in surprise, "My best friend. We used to go to a meadow near my home, and we would go see the fireflies together. It was…fun."

Inuyasha continued to look at her, not knowing what to say.

"It was, really pretty."

Inuyasha smiled at her, "You're right, it nice."

Kagome stared at him. The she did something that shocked Inuyasha, she smiled.

"Thank you," when she noticed that he was staring at her she asked, "What is it?"

Inuyasha didn't answer for a while. Then he said shocked, "You smiled!"

Kagome stopped smiling, "Is it, that…strange?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No it isn't," then he smiled, "You look nice when you smile."

Kagome was quiet for a time. "Rin-chan. Rin-chan said she liked it when I smiled. She said that I looked pretty," Inuyasha stared at her, "she said, that I would make friends…if I smile."

Inuyasha stood up. Kagome looked up at him. She was about to say something when Inuyasha spoke.

"She's right," he looked down at her, "You look…nice when you smile."

Kagome stared at him. She was glad it was nighttime so that he couldn't see her blushing. Then she stood up and smiled again at Inuyasha.

"Thank you. Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. Then the two of them watched the fireflies together for the rest of the night.

* * *

Well, there's that chapter! I tried to make it fluffy toward the end, but, well, I think I did bad...Could you guys give me some advice on what to do? I kinda have writer's block at the moment. Anyway, who was Kagome's friend? Or was he just a friend? Am I cruel enough to have him be a lover? Well, I don't know. Please read and review! And any advice you have for this is very much appreciated! This is my first fic, so I would like some help from those people experienced in writing. Well thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block. Thanks for reviewing. I finally decided who the boy is. If you guys have any guesses, I'd love to hear them. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

The Four Kingdoms

Chapter 6: Meetings

* * *

Recap of last chapter

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "I thought your home had a lot of dragonflies! Not fireflies!"

Kagome looked at him for a while. Then she turned back to the fireflies, "We do have dragonflies, but there were also fireflies."

He nodded, "I see."

They both were quiet, "I used to watch fireflies with him," Inuyasha looked at Kagome in surprise, "My best friend. We used to go to a meadow near my home, and we would go see the fireflies together. It was…fun."

Inuyasha continued to look at her, not knowing what to say.

"It was, really pretty."

Inuyasha smiled at her, "You're right, it nice."

Kagome stared at him. The she did something that shocked Inuyasha, she smiled.

"Thank you," when she noticed that he was staring at her she asked, "What is it?"

Inuyasha didn't answer for a while. Then he said shocked, "You smiled!"

Kagome stopped smiling, "Is it, that…strange?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No it isn't," then he smiled, "You look nice when you smile."

Kagome was quiet for a time. "Rin-chan. Rin-chan said she liked it when I smiled. She said that I looked pretty," Inuyasha stared at her, "she said, that I would make friends…if I smile."

Inuyasha stood up. Kagome looked up at him. She was about to say something when Inuyasha spoke.

"She's right," he looked down at her, "You look…nice when you smile."

Kagome stared at him. She was glad it was nighttime so that he couldn't see her blushing. Then she stood up and smiled again at Inuyasha.

"Thank you. Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. Then the two of them watched the fireflies together for the rest of the night.

* * *

"So Inuyasha, what happened between you and Kagome yesterday?" Miroku and Inuyasha were sparring in the practice area of the castle.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened between me and Kagome!"

Inuyasha threw a punch, but Miroku sidestepped and dodged it. Miroku threw a punch, but Inuyasha caught it with his hand.

"Yes, it is quite common for you to stay out late doing something and returning home sometime in the night, but would you care to explain why you stayed out much later than you used to and why Kagome was with you when you came out of the forest?"

Inuyasha flinched, and Miroku took that opportunity to sweep his legs from underneath his feet.

"Ah, so something did happen."

Inuyasha flushed red, "Miroku that is just one big misunderstanding! That girl means nothing to me!"

Miroku paled and started making gestures for Inuyasha to stop talking. But Inuyasha ignored them.

"She's just a troublesome wench with no personality, and an ugly face to boot! Why would I want to go out of my way to be nice to someone like her?"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha froze, and he slowly turned his head. There, Kagome and were there behind them. Sango had a look of rage on her face, and Kagome was looking at the ground, her hair covering her eyes.

"Kagome, Sango! How long have you two been standing there?!"

Sango opened her mouth, but Kagome beat her too it.

"Long enough," then she turned to Sago, "Sango, thank you for showing me around, I believe I'll be going to the garden now." She turned to Inuyasha and Miroku, "Good day to you," then she left the three of them.

Sango waited until Kagome was out of hearing range, then she turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, how could you say those things?!"

"How was I supposed to know she was there?! And besides, they were true!"

Miroku shook his head, "Inuyasha, they may be true, and they may not be true, but that was a very cruel thing to say. Please go and apologize to Kagome-san."

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, I'll go apologize to her, just get off my backs," and he walked slowly to the garden.

* * *

Kikyou hummed softly, she had come back from the village, and felt very pleased with herself. "Well, I have done everything Inutaisho-sama said, all there's left to do is to activate the barrier." She stepped into the garden, and saw Kagome on her knees by a patch of flowers.

Kikyou glared at her, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Kagome looked up at her, "Kikyou."

"Yes, I am Kikyou, but what are you doing to the garden I planted?"

She looked at the flowers, "They look like the flowers from my home. Where did you get the seeds? May I have some?"

"No, you may not! Besides, they came from a traveling merchant! "

"I see, nevermind then."

Kikyou looked suspiciously at her, she had not forgotten about their last meeting, and was not at all sure about her.

"Hey Kagome! Are you here?"

The two of them turned to the voice. Inuyasha came walking in scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, look Kagome, I'm sorry about…" he looked at Kikyou, "Oh, you've come back Kikyou. Did you have a safe trip?"

"Inuyasha, this girl is still here?!"

"Well, yeah, we don't know where she's come from, so we really can't bring her home. And anyway, we're in a war. This is no time to be thinking about stupid things like that."

"But, Inuyasha, it seems that you've been spending time with her…are you, falling in love with her?"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyou. Then he walked forward and tapped her softly on the head. "Do you have a headache or something? Why would you think that?"

Kikyou pushed his hand away, "Well, what am I supposed to think?!"

"Am I marrying you or her?"

Kikyou went silent.

Inuyasha sighed, "Go to sleep. You must be tired. And don't worry, I love you, remember?"

Kikyou smiled, "Alright, thank you Inuyasha, it's good to be home." Then she walked out of the garden leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Kagome got up and began to walk past him.

"Wait, Kagome I wanted to apologize!"

Kagome sat on the bench behind him, "Well, you apologized didn't you?"

Inuyasha stared at her. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she wasn't making any eye contact with him. "Wait; are you…jealous of Kikyou?"

Kagome frowned at him, "Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Well, you're face changed a bit when I was talking to her."

Kagome shook her head. "You are mistaken. I was just remembering something."

"I see."

Kagome turned her head away from him, "There's no way I would be jealous over you Inuyasha."

He frowned at her. Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Kagome walked over to him and put her hand over his mouth.

"No more arguing, okay?" Then she removed her hand, and walked over to the patch of flowers she was looking at before Kikyou came.

Inuyasha knelt by her and took a look at the flowers. They had five petals shaped in a star. The petals were red, but in the middle of the red petal was a yellow center.

"Do you like these flowers?"

She nodded, "Yes, when I was little, me and my best friend planted a bunch of them near my home. After a few years, there was a meadow full of these flowers. Seeing the flowers here reminds me of home."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Your friend…was he your lover?"

Kagome looked up at him, "What if he was? Why do you care?"

"No reason."

The two of them sat in silence. Then Kagome began to speak, "His name was Kira."

"Kira?"

She nodded slowly, "He looked like you. He was tall, and he had long black hair. To tell you the truth, he looked like you would if you were a human."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"He was my best friend. But even though he looked like you, his personality was different."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was…not very social. He was quiet, and he didn't know how to express his feelings very well. But," Kagome stood up and smiled gently, "He was always there for me when I needed help. He would never let anyone bully me, and he always protected me. He was…a great friend. I miss him a lot."

Inuyasha stood up and smiled at her. "He sounds like a good person."

Kagome stared at him, "To tell you the truth, when I first met you in the courtyard, I though you were Kira. "

Inuyasha looked at her surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, you looked so much like him. But, once I started to get to know you, I knew you weren't Kira. Kira is more handsome than you anyway."

"Hey!"

Kagome began to giggle. Then she looked up in the sky.

"I remember when I met him."

* * *

Flashback when Kagome was seven

"Kagome, come here."

Kagome looked up at her father. He was about twenty-nine years old, and had long black hair up in a ponytail. Kagome ran over to him.

"What is it?"

"I want to introduce you to someone," he gestured to the man and boy to the right of him. The man looked about the same age as Kagome's father, except he had short brown hair, and purple eyes. The boy looked like he was two years older than Kagome, and had long black hair, also up in a ponytail, and purple eyes. "This is my good friend Takashi, and this is his son Kira."

The man called Takashi smiled and walked over to Kagome and kissed her hand, "I'm glad to finally meet you young lady. Your father had told us so much about you. I just couldn't wait to meet you."

Kagome smiled at the man. "It's nice to meet you too."

The man released Kagome's hand and dragged his son so he was facing Kagome, "This is my son Kira. He's a little shy about meeting you. When he heard we were going to meet my good friend and his very kawaii little daughter, he began to get very nervous."

Kira looked up at his father, his face red, "Father, please don't say things like that?"

The father smiled and continued, "He also said you were very adorable when I showed him your picture."

Kira began to blush even more, "Father!"

Kagome stared at Kira, "You think I'm adorable?"

Kira blushed crimson and began to scratch his head in embarrassment, "W-well, you see, the thing is…"

Kagome smiled, "Thank you! That's very nice of you to say!"

He blushed even more, "Y-your welcome!"

Kagome laughed, "Ne, your really cute Kira-chan!"

Kira looked up at her in surprise, and then he began to get even redder.

Kagome's father laughed, "Well, I think they'll get along quite well, don't you think so Takeshi?"

"Takeshi nodded, "I think they will too," then he knelt down in front of Kagome, "Takeshi is shy, and he isn't very social. Will you look after him and protect him for me?"

Kira's face was now redder than before. He turned around to face his father, "Father! Please stop that!"

Kagome nodded, "Yep! Don't worry, I'll protect him!" then she turned to Kira, "Ne Kira-chan, do you want to be my friend?"

Kira looked back at Kagome and blushed softly, "Y-yes, I would like that…"

Kagome smiled and, "Yay! This is going to be fun! There's no one in the castle my age, so it was lonely," she reached out her hand, "Come on Kira-chan! Let's play!"

Kira blushed a bit more, then he smiled and grabbed her hand, "Yeah, let's go play!"

End flashback

* * *

Inuyasha stared at her, "You're right, he's nothing like me."

"He isn't like you, but, you're both kind people. So, I guess the two of you are the same."

Inuyasha huffed, "Well, at least you're not being as cold as you were before. I hate people who are like that."

"Well, I didn't know if you people were enemies or allies. I couldn't let my guard down."

"Why would you think we were your enemies?"

She shrugged, "I'm from a foreign country, and besides, you really can't trust anyone when you're at war."

Inuyasha nodded, "That's true."

They stood in silence for a while.

"Tell me how you met Kikyou."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged again, "No reason, but I told you about how I met Kira. In exchange, you tell me how you met Kikyou.

He sighed and sat down on the bench. Then he patted a spot next to him, "Well, sit down. This story might take a while."

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and waited.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, "I first met Kikyou at the castle about two years ago. She was about your age then."

* * *

Flashback two years ago

"Hey Inuyasha, the priestess from that village is here."

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

Miroku sighed, "Your father wants you to show her around and to make sure that she's comfortable in her new home."

"Why do we need a human like her anyway? The war is doing just fine. We're not losing."

"We may not be losing, Inuyasha, but we aren't winning. Having mikos will aid us a lot in the upcoming battles."

He sighed, "I understand, but why do I have to be the one too escort her?"

"Because you are the son of our king, and it is your duty. Now shape up!"

"This is so troublesome."

"Miroku, Inuyasha, I brought the girl!"

The two of them turned around. Sango came walking into their view.

"I'm pleased to introduce you two to Lady Kikyou."

A woman came from behind Sango. She was wearing a miko's robe, and had her hair up in a ponytail. She took a look at Inuyasha and smiled uncertainly.

"You must be Inuyasha-sama. Thank you and your family for allowing me to stay here."

"It's no problem. You're helping us in the war, so it's the least my family can do."

"I see. Then I hope I will be able to assist you in the upcoming war Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha frowned at her, "Hey look, you're gonna be staying here for who knows how long. I will probably seeing you a lot since I have to show around the castle, so drop the formalities and call me Inuyasha."

Kikyou looked at him confused, "But, that wouldn't be proper at all."

He snorted, "Who cares? Besides, when people call me Inuyasha-sama, it gets on my nerves."

Kikyou blushed faintly, "Alright…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded in approval; then he began walking away. "Good girl. Now come with me, I'll show you around the castle."

Kikyou nodded, and ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

End Flashback

* * *

"That's how you met?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep, that's how we met," he looked at her face and frowned. She had a look of confusion on her face. "What? Is there something strange about that?"

Kagome looked up at him, startled, "No, but... the way you two met doesn't sound that romantic. How did you fall in love with her?"

He shrugged, "She became a good friend of mine. After a year of knowing her, she told me she loved me."

"What did you say?"

"I was attracted to her, and I also cared about her a lot, so I decided to accept her feelings."

She looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, we decided to get married after the war ends."

Kagome nodded slowly, "I see."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What's with the tone? Is there something else that's weird?"

She shook her head, "No, not really, but…it doesn't seem to me like your in love with her."

"I am in love with her; I care about Kikyou a lot."

"I understand, but…"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't, it just seems to me that you aren't really in love with her, that's all."

He glared at her, "Well you haven't been here that long, so don't start thinking that you can question my relationship with Kikyou! We love each other! I bet you that this Kira person got a girlfriend while you were away!"

Kagome stood up and gave Inuyasha a cold look, "Keep Kira out of this! I'm sorry if I have offended you, but that is no reason to bring up someone you don't even know about in a fight like this! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to speak with Sango. Good day to you."

Kagome stomped off angrily away from him, and Inuyasha glared at her until she was no longer in view. Then h got up and ran to the direction of the beach.

* * *

Phew, that took a while to write. Thanks everyone for reading. Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with basketball and school activities. Science fairs are not fun…Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. Please keep on reading! 


	7. Chapter 7: History Lesson

Hey sorry for not updating for a while. I was being very lazy, so I'm very sorry. I'll try not to do that next time. Well, here's Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only the characters I make up

The Four Kingdoms

Chapter 8: History Lesson (I know, I know. I apologize)

* * *

Recap of last chapter

* * *

She shook her head, "No, not really, but…it doesn't seem to me like your in love with her."

"I am in love with her; I care about Kikyou a lot."

"I understand, but…"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't, it just seems to me that you aren't really in love with her, that's all."

He glared at her, "Well you haven't been here that long, so don't start thinking that you can question my relationship with Kikyou! We love each other! I bet you that this Kira person got a girlfriend while you were away!"

Kagome stood up and gave Inuyasha a cold look, "Keep Kira out of this! I'm sorry if I have offended you, but that is no reason to bring up someone you don't even know about in a fight like this! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to speak with Sango. Good day to you."

Kagome stomped off angrily away from him, and Inuyasha glared at her until she was no longer in view. Then he got up and ran to the direction of the beach.

* * *

"Looks like a storm."

Sango looked up at Kohaku. They were in the stables grooming the horses with Rin and Miroku.

"What do you mean by that Kohaku?"

Kohaku looked at Rin, "Can't you tell?"

Rin shook her head.

Kohaku pointed to the sky, "The clouds are getting darker, it's probably going to be a thunderstorm," he turned towards Sango and Miroku, "I'll finish up here, you two should go inside."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Kohaku nodded, "I'll be fine. I'll meet you in the great hall. Now hurry up and go."

"All right then," Sango and Miroku left, leaving Kohaku and Rin alone. Kohaku continued working, ignoring Rin. She sifted uneasily foot to foot. Then she walked up to Kohaku and tugged on the end of his shirt.

"Umm, Kohaku, shouldn't we be going soon?"

Kohaku looked at Rin, startled, "Rin! I though you went with Miroku and Sango!"

Rin shook her head, "No, I was waiting here for you."

Kohaku sighed, "Okay, we'll leave, just wait there for a minute, all right?"

Rin nodded, and Kohaku continued working. Rin shifted around nervously. "Do you think Kagome-onee-chan is all right?"

Kohaku looked up at her in surprise, "Kagome-san? I don't know. Why are you asking?"

Rin stared at her feet, "No reason, just wanted to talk."

Kohaku smiled softly. Then he took Rin's hand and pulled her out of the stables, "Come on Rin; let's go."

* * *

Kagome stomped through the halls. She was angry. What had she done to Inuyasha now? Just when she thought they were starting to get along, he gets all touchy and says something stupid. Then Kagome stopped and sighed. "Maybe…I was a little too hard on him."

"Is that you Kagome?"

Kagome turned around. Kaede stood behind her carrying a basket of herbs. "You're that lady who took care of me," Kagome bowed down slightly, "Thank you for taking care of me. I hope I wasn't a burden."

Kaede shook her head, "Ah no child, you were no burden."

Kagome stood upright, "Well thank you anyway, um,"

"My name is Kaede. I run the infirmary here."

"Thank you Kaede-san."

"It is no problem."

Kagome looked at the basket Kaede was carrying, "Do you need help with that basket Kaede-san?"

Kaede smiled, "I would be most grateful if you could help."

Kagome went over and took the basket from Kaede, "Where are you taking these?"

"I will be taking them to the infirmary. Follow me; it is not such a long walk."

Kagome nodded and followed Kaede down the hall. For a moment the two of them were silent.

"Are you a miko?"

Kagome looked down at Kaede, "What was that?"

"I said, are you a miko. I have never seen anyone where those kinds of clothes before."

Kagome looked down at her dress. She certainly did stand out in the palace. (It's the same dress I described in one of the earliest chapters) "No, I am not a miko."

"Ah, I see I was mistaken. Anyway, how are you adjusting to life here in the castle?"

"It is…pleasant enough, but I would like to go back home as soon as possible."

Kaede smiled sadly, "You probably will not be able to go home for a while child. It is dangerous to cross into the countries in these ties of wars. With all the bandits running around, you'd probably get captures once you step foot in a different kingdom. It is relatively safe here, but there are more bandits then there were before, and they have put guards at our countries borders. Unless you are royalty or have a pardon from his highness, they will not let you by."

Kagome shook her head, "It does not matter. I must go to my home as quickly as possible. I have no intention of staying here more than I have too."

"As I said before, you probably won't be let out of the kingdom's borders for sometime," Kaede stopped at a door, "This is the infirmary."

Kagome opened the door and stepped into the room. She looked around. It was a fairly large room. There were three futons to the right of the room, and shelves of medicine were on the right. There was a table in the bottom left corner and plants hanging above. There was also a second door on the top left corner of the room. Kagome turned to Kaede, "Where do you want me to put this Kaede-san?"

Kaede pointed to the table, "Just set it there."

Kagome put the basket down on the table and began to look around the room again.

Kaede saw her look around and asked, "What is it child?"

Kagome looked at Kaede, "A while ago, I found a kitsune cub in the forest. I think that maybe someone brought him to the infirmary, but since he isn't here I'm not sure."

"Do not worry, the kitsune was brought here. He is awake now. I sent him off to the garden to take care of the herbs that I have been growing there. He should be back soon. Would you like to meet him?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I would like to meet him."

Kaede pointed to the futon, "Sit there if you want. I must go and sort out the herbs."

Kagome shook her head, "I know a little about herbs. I will help you."

"Thank you then. I have sundrops, silver sage, and the scarlet monarda. Would you please separate them into three piles?" (I don't know what these herbs do; I found them on the internet so yeah)

"Okay," Kagome and Kaede got to work. They were about halfway through the pile when the second door of the infirmary swung open.

A small kitsune came out slightly wet. He was looked to be about Rin's age, but was shorter than Rin. (Don't know how tall Rin or Shippo is, so sorry!) "Oba-chan, I took care of the herbs like you told me too, but then it started to rain, so I put some cloth over the plants so it wouldn't get wet and ran back here. Don't worry I covered them up real good!" the kitsune stopped talking when he saw that Kaede was with another person. "Who is that Oba-chan?"

Kaede stood up and said, "This is Kagome. She is the one that found you in the forest and brought you to this castle." Kaede motioned for Kagome to stand up, and Kagome did. She brought her near the kitsune, and then said, "Kagome, this is Shippo. Shippo, this is Kagome."

Shippo hid behind Kaede and said, "Kaede, she looks like that Kikyou person."

Kagome knelt so that she was facing eye to eye with Shippo. Then she reached out her hand and smiled, "It's nice to meet you Shippo."

Shippo stared warily at her hand. Then he came out slowly and shook it.

Kaede smiled, "Shippo, don't you have something to say to her?"

Shippo looked up and Kaede then down o the floor and mumbled, "Thank you for saving me."

Kagome smiled, "It's no problem. Are you alright now?"

He nodded, "I'm fine thanks to Oba-chan."

"I see. Shippo, why were you unconscious at the river?"

"I was running away from some youkai that were chasing me. I slipped and hit a rock and blacked out," Shippo shrugged, "That's all I remember. I don't know how I got here."

Kagome looked up at Kaede, "Was the injury bad?"

"No, it wasn't very deep. Shippo was asleep for two days, so the wound healed while he was sleeping."

Kagome turned back to Shippo, "Where are your parents? Maybe if they live near here we could bring you back to them."

Shippo shook his head, "I got separated from the when the youkai attacked, but that's alright. My papa's the strongest. He wouldn't die against those demons."

"Are you going to stay here until then?"

Shippo looked up at Kaede, "If Oba-chan will let me."

"It's up to Inuyasha; we are going to have to ask his permission since Inutaisho-sama is away."

"That's going to be a problem then," Kagome mumbled.

"What was that Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing," then she looked up at Kaede seriously, "Kaede, I have a question."

Kaede sat down on one of the futons, "What is your question?"

"Well, this country is made up of demons and humans right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"My question is why do the humans allow a demon king to rule them, and why aren't demons attacking the human villages."

Kaede looked up at Shippo, "Would you make us some tea Shippo?"

"Yes Oba-chan," then Shippo ran out the door.

Kaede turned her attention back to Kagome, "Sit down Kagome, this question might take some explaining."

Kagome followed Kaede's instructions and sat down on a futon facing Kaede.

Kaede took in a deep breath, "As you know, there are four kingdoms known in the world today. The first Kingdom, in the north is the Kingdom of Nazumi, ruled by its king, Naraku. The second Kingdom, to the south, is the Kingdom of Ryuujin, ruled by its king, Ryuuho. The third Kingdom, to the east, is the Kingdom of Sakura, ruled by its queen, Amalia. The last kingdom is where we are currently living in. The kingdom to the west called Nihon, ruled by our king, Inutaisho-sama."

"Kaede, I know these things, I may not be from any of these countries, but I do know about them."

Kaede nodded patiently, "Let me explain first. To put it simply, there are four kingdoms with their own way of ruling. It would be best if I were to tell you about the different ways our kingdoms rule before I answer your question. Unless you already know about this, then I could go on and answer your question. If not, then please listen to me."

Kagome sighed, "All right, please tell me."

(If you want to know more about the kingdoms governments and armies, you can read on, but if not, skip until Kagome starts to speak. I apologize for this!)

Kaede nodded, "As I was saying, the four kingdoms have their own way of ruling its people. Naraku is the kind of ruler who doesn't care what happens to the civilians of his country. He spends the country's money on strengthening his armies and improving ties with powerful people. There are many thieves and bandits due to the lack of money and food in Nazumi. The majority of the populations of Nazumi are youkais. Their king, Naraku, is also a youkai, making it hard for the humans who live there to survive. The humans who do have decent jobs are those with ties to Naraku. Because of this, most of the humans there are slaves. Those who live in the villages are usually raided by bandits, or youkai. It's bad for the humans there, and to make it worse the place is always cold, making it hard for crops to grow. That is the main reason for Nazumi to be fighting this war.

Now, Amalia is quite different from any of our rulers. As you know, The Kingdom of Sakura if the only country where women are dominant over the men. Amalia is a wise leader. We have been allies with their country before, so we know a bit about how their kingdom is like. Amalia does well in keeping her armies in line. Though women are more important there, men are still treated fairly and equally enough so that there hasn't been a civil war there. Because of this, both men and women in the armies have no problem being under the command of a woman or a man. Amalia also trains her armies not to be good in only swords, but in archery. The two strong points of the Sakura country are its archery, and its sorcery. The archers of Amalia are one of the best in the world. Because Sakura's boundaries are surrounded by mountains, Amalia has trained her soldiers so they have the advantage over those who try to take over. Now, Amalia also has a separate army of elite mages, called the Red Army. They are the best of the best. There are mages in her other mages, but those are mainly white mages, who focus on healing and support. The Red Army is made of up black mages, geomancers, summoners, elementals, and many different types of mages. Black mages focus on dark magic. Summoners focus on summoning creatures from other realms to help fight, or protect its armies. Geomancers absorb the power near the earth and release it into energy. And elementals work on the seven major elements of the world: wind, water fire, earth, darkness, light, and forest. The population of Sakura is also very divers. There are youkai, but they seem to be on good terms with the humans there, for they have not shown any anger about being ruled by a human queen. There are h8mans too, but there is also another race there called the vieras. (I know, but I love the FF series, especially the vieras so I had to put them in here.) We do not know much about the vieras, only that they are superior to humans and are even more graceful then some demons. But they must also be in good terms with the humans for letting a human queen rule.

(I am so sorry if I am boring you! But this needs to be said. You may flame on this chapter. I know it's bad and boring, so I don't mind…I fell really horrible now…)

Ryuuho is also a very smart and intelligent ruler. He is about Inuyasha's age, and is the most highly respected person in his kingdom. Both youkais and humans acknowledge his strength, so he has no problem worrying about the loyalty of his troops. In his country he has a parliament made up of both youkais and humans who advise his decisions, but in some cases, if more than three-fourths of the parliament agrees on something and the king doesn't, the parliament can out into action the decision they made, even if the king doesn't agree to it. We don't know much about their armies. We know they can command the sky with their dragons, but not much else is known about the rest of their armies. In the past battles we fought, they used their dragon platoon first to defeat most of the enemies. I am sure they have more armies, but we have only seen the dragon platoon. The relationship between the humans and the youkais of the country also seem to be stable, but we don't know for sure. We are at a disadvantage if Ryuuho ever decides to attack our country. In Ryuujin there is a desert separating our kingdom from his kingdom. They are used to the desert and could easily fly over and take us by surprise, and even if we were to fight back, they could retreat to the desert and wait us out. It is amazing that they haven't done this yet, but I suppose they are being cautious after their defeat by Naraku. I feel though that they are not done yet fighting this war. I also fell the same way about Amalia.

Finally, in our country where Inutaisho-sama rules, we have a government different from any of the others. Inutaisho is the king, but like Ryuuho he has a group of youkai and a few human generals who give him advice. But those groups of youkais and humans can only give out advice. Inutaisho-sama's words are absolute and are followed. Our armies are powerful. They are mostly made up of youkais, but there are some humans there. We are currently recruiting mikos to our armies to help with wounds and to help fight against other enemy youkai. Youkais are the most dominant group here in Nihon. Inutaisho-sama keeps relationships between humans and youkais good and friendly. For the most part, we humans and youkais have been able to live in peace. There are a few demons that go against this idea though. They attack human villages like bandits do to steal, to get food, or to just do it for fun. That is why we have demon slayers like Kohaku and Sango who go out and out and kill those demons. There used to be a whole village of demon slayers, but Naraku killed most of them of when he attacked us. Many of the slayers died, including the head of the village, Sango and Kohaku's father. Inuyasha and Miroku gathered some medics and demon to help treat them. The small group that survived is currently living in the village. Rebuilding and trying to train more people to become demon slayers. Sango would have become the village leader, but she gave the title to another, and is now one of Inuyasha's closest friends, advisors, and one of the army's best fighters. The same can be said for Miroku, but he is a monk. Now to answer your question, the humans allow a youkai king, mostly because they know Inutaisho-sama is a fair and just ruler, who tries to be fair to both humans and youkais. They also allow him because they know he can protect them, or maybe they allow him to be king because they know he's too strong to do anything about it. I do not know. But they allow him to be king without a fuss, so it is fine."

(It's done. I'm sorry for those that read that, but I just wanted you to know about the four kingdoms governments and armies. Again, I am very sorry it was so boring.)

Shippo opened the door startling Kagome, and came in with a tray with a tea kettle and tea cups. He set it down in front of Kaede and Kagome and poured the tea into the cups.

Kaede smiled, "Thank you Shippo. Why don't you go to bed? You were out in the rain, so you must be tired. Rest for a while. I'll wake you in time for dinner."

Shippo yawned a bit then nodded, "Okay. Goodnight Oba-chan, Kagome," then he went to and unoccupied futon and began to sleep.

When Kaede was sure he was asleep, she turned back to Kagome and asked, "Did I answer your question?"

Kagome nodded, "You did, and you gave me even more information. I appreciate it. But one thing bothers me."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know you said some youkais oppose Inutaisho, but wouldn't other tribes of youkais oppose him for different reasons. You know, because of pride, or lineage?"

Kaede drank some of her tea, "You are right. There are groups of demons like that. But the most known one would be the wolf demon tribe led by Kouga. They oppose Inutaisho-sama, but are willing to work together in some kind of agreement because of the war. They may not agree with Inutaisho-sama, but they do not approve of other kingdoms trying to take our land."

"I see," then Kagome got up and headed toward the door. Before she went out she looked back at Kaede and said, "Thank you for answering my questions. I also thank you for taking care of Shippo. Goodbye Kaede-san."

"Take care Kagome."

* * *

As Kagome was heading out the door, Rin and Kohaku were walking down the same hall together.

"Hey Kohaku," Rin asked suddenly, "Do you want to help me plant those flowers tomorrow?"

Kohaku looked at her in surprise, "I can't do it tomorrow Rin. I have to go and practice with my sister. I haven't seen her in a long time, so we wanted to go and catch up with each other."

Rin sighed, "Oh, all right then. Tel me when you have some free time, okay?"

Kohaku looked up at the ceiling, "You could always plant them with someone else. You don't have to do it with me."

"I know, but I want to do it with you Kohaku."

Kohaku began to blush slightly and opened his mouth to say something to Rin, when the door to the infirmary swung open and Kagome walked out.

Rin smiled brightly and ran toward her, "Onee-chan!"

Kagome looked up and saw Rin. She smiled and said, "It's good to see you again, Rin."

Rin smiled, "It's good to see you too. Ah, I have someone I want to introduce you too!" then Rin ran back and dragged Kohaku up to Kagome, "This is my friend Kohaku. He's Sango's younger brother and he's fourteen! (Yeah, he's older in this story too) He's also a demon slayer and he just came back from a mission that he's been gone for a year so that's why you haven't met him yet!"

Kagome looked at Kohaku for a while. Then she smiled and reached out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Kohaku-san. I am Kagome. It is nice to meet you."

Kohaku shook her hand and smiled at her, "It is also nice too meet you too Kagome-san."

Rin smiled at the two of them, "Oh, yeah, Kagome, what were you doing in the infirmary?"

Kagome looked back at Rin, "I was helping Kaede because she was carrying a big basket of herbs. I also wanted to ask her a few questions."

"You could have asked me if you had any problems too you know," Rin grumbled.

Kagome smiled, "I don't think it's a question that you could help me with Rin, besides Kaede already answered my question for me."

"Okay then if you say so."

Kagome sighed, "Rin,"

Rin looked up at her, "What is it?"

"Well, have you seen Inuyasha around?"

"Inuyasha, no I haven't. Sorry."

"I saw him," Kagome and Rin looked at Kohaku, "when we were cleaning the stable I saw him heading toward the forest. Why do you ask Kagome-san?"

"Oh, no reason, I was just curious, that's all."

Rin smiled a bit, "Do you like him Onee-chan?"

Kagome looked startled at that question, "What did you say Rin?"

"I asked you if you liked Inuyasha. I bet you do you know. You should tell him."

"No, Rin, it's not like that."

"Ah, do you want me and Kohaku to find him for you? We will if you want us to."

"Rin, please don't misunderstand anything!"

"Or could it be," Rin looked up at Kagome worriedly, "Do you hate Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't hate him. I like him."

Rin beamed, "You do?!"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but I don't like him the way that lovers like each other."

Rin sighed, "Really? That's a little depressing to hear. Oh well," then Rin suddenly turned around to face Kagome and Kohaku, "Hey, Kohaku, Kagome," she asked getting their attention, "do you want to go get something to eat in the kitchen?"

Kohaku smiled at Rin, "That sounds nice," then he turned to Kagome, "Are you coming too Kagome-san?"

Kagome nodded, "I'll come. I was getting hungry anyway."

Rin smiled, "All right then, let's go to the kitchen!"

* * *

Sorry to end it so suddenly. I know I took a while to update, so I'm sorry again. I really have a lot to apologize for. I'll try not to make you guys wait next time! Well I hope you like this chapter! (Though I'm pretty sure you didn't…) Please keep on reviewing and supporting! I'll try my best to keep this story going, but to not make it too long! Reviews please! 


	8. Chapter 8: Kagura's Message

I know my last chapter was boring, so as an apology, I'm going to start moving the plot! We're going on a journey! Oh yeah, how do you put pictures in your profile? I have no idea, so any help will be appreciated. Also, I have been very lazy, so I also apologize. I also heard from someone that I should reply to reviews, so I'll start doing that now. Sorry for rambling. Here you guys go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

The Four Kingdoms

Chapter 9: Kagura's Message

* * *

Recap of Last Chapter

* * *

Kagome looked startled at that question, "What did you say Rin?"

"I asked you if you liked Inuyasha. I bet you do you know. You should tell him."

"No, Rin, it's not like that."

"Ah, do you want me and Kohaku to find him for you? We will if you want us to."

"Rin, please don't misunderstand anything!"

"Or could it be," Rin looked up at Kagome worriedly, "Do you hate Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't hate him. I like him."

Rin beamed, "You do?!"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but I don't like him the way that lovers like each other."

Rin sighed, "Really? That's a little depressing to hear. Oh well," then Rin suddenly turned around to face Kagome and Kohaku, "Hey, Kohaku, Kagome," she asked getting their attention, "do you want to go get something to eat in the kitchen?"

Kohaku smiled at Rin, "That sounds nice," then he turned to Kagome, "Are you coming too Kagome-san?"

Kagome nodded, "I'll come. I was getting hungry anyway."

Rin smiled, "All right then, let's go to the kitchen!"

* * *

Inutaaisho's Palace: Throne Room

* * *

"Chi-chi-ue, I do not like this."

Inutaisho looked up at his son. There were sitting in the council room looking over the maps of their kingdom. "What do you mean?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the map of Nazumi, "Naraku has been too quiet lately. There have been the usual raids on our borders, but nothing new. This is not Naraku's style. It bothers me."

Inutaisho nodded in agreement, "That is true. But for now we can do nothing but wait. It's too risky for us to make the first move now that Naraku's troops have gotten stronger."

"I understand Chi-chi-ue."

* * *

Kingdom of Nazumi; Naraku's palace

* * *

"Kagura," Kagura turned around.

"Ah, Kanna, what do you want?"

The small child looked up at Kagura. Kagura could feel a chill running up her spine. This child, if she could even be called that, was very unnerving. Her skin was snow white along with her hair, and she wore a white kimono (or is it a yukata, I can't tell) and carried in her hands a small mirror which she was never seen without. "Naraku-sama calls for you."

Kagura looked at Kanna in disgust, "I see. Where is he?"

"He's in his chambers. Hurry, do not keep him waiting."

Kagura sighed, "All right, all right, I'm going." Kagura headed for the door when Kanna suddenly spoke again.

"Are you going to run away?"

Kagura glared at the small girl, "I don't run away Kanna," and she hurried off into the hallway. _I can't run away even if I wanted too either. _Kagura flinched slightly at the memory of the time she had tried to escape from Naraku. She was barely out of the castle when her chest started hurting to an unbelievable degree. She had blacked out and had woken up in front of Naraku's throne. Kagura cursed suddenly startling a maid who was walking past her. She still remembered Naraku's mocking grin he gave her when she woke up. Kagura walked up to the door and opened it without knocking. Naraku was there sitting on his large bed waiting for her.

"Close the door Kagura."

Kagura walked forward as the doors closed behind her and said, "What do you want Naraku?"

Naraku got up and lazily walked up to his desk. He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Kagura raised an eyebrow as she read the letter. "You want me to deliver this?"

"No, I want you too memorize the contents and tell it to my fellow monarch Inutaisho."

Kagura opened the letter and read it. Then she crossed her arms, "I'll do it, but do you really believe that he will fall for it?"

"No, he probably won't, but that's what I'm counting on."

Kagura threw the letter on the ground and marched out of the room without closing the doors saying, "This is a waste of time, but I don't have a choice. I'll deliver the message."

Naraku stared at her as she walked away and then sat down on his bed with a big grin on his face. The doors slowly closed on him.

* * *

Inutaisho's Palace: Shooting range

* * *

Kagome ran her fingers over a bow she had picked out. It was nice and smooth, just the right weight for her too. She looked at the target that was about fifty feet away from her. She was about to pick up the arrow when a group of girls came into the archery range.

"Are you going to practice Kikyou-san?" Kagome looked to her right and there was Kikyou and a group of girls following her.

"I hope you do well Kikyou-san!" one of them said.

Another girl scoffed, "Stupid! Kikyou-san always does well! She's the best shooter in the palace."

The same girl asked, "But, aren't Inutaisho-sama, Inuyasha-sama, and Sesshoumaru-sama better than Kikyou-san? That's also not counting all the demons here"

The girl was cut off with a glare from all the other people surrounding her. Kikyou smiled, "Its fine. The demons in the castle are better than me. I bet some other humans are too."

The other girls shook their heads hard, "That's not true Kikyou-san! You're the best here!"

Kagome decided to make her presence known. "Excuse me," everyone looked at her, "do you do archery Kikyou?"

Kikyou looked at her warily then answered, "Yes, I've done archery since I was a girl."

"May I see you shoot?"

Kikyou nodded, she stepped to where Kagome was and asked, "May I use that bow?" Kagome nodded and handed it to her. Kikyou expertly ran her hands over it, checking to see if it was good. Satisfied, she took Kagome's quiver of arrows and loaded one onto her bow. "How many do you want me to shoot?"

"Three should be enough."

Kikyou nodded and released the arrow. It struck the middle of the bulls eye. Then she shot the other two. The second shot hit on the border between the inner-most circle and the outer circle. The third shot hit in the middle of the second shot and the first shot.

The girls clapped, "Wonderful Kikyou-san! They were all in the bulls eye area!"

Kikyou smiled graciously, "Thank you," then she turned to Kagome with a victorious look on her face.

Kagome ignored the look and took the bow and quiver. Then she loaded the bow and aimed the arrow.

The other girls laughed, "Does she think she can beat Kikyou-san?"

Kagome ignored them and shot her arrow. To everyone's surprise it landed right next to Kikyou's first shot. Kagome took another arrow and loaded it. This time it landed to the left of Kikyou's arrow. Finally she took the last arrow and loaded it. She released it and a large crack was heard. Everyone looked at the target. Kagome's last arrow had split Kikyou's arrow in half.

Kikyou was stunned. The only ones who had ever beaten her in archery were Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Kagome put down the bow and looked at Kikyou, "You have a very nice shot, but they have a tendency to go to the left. If you aim to the right a bit more, then your shot should get better. It was fun shooting with you."

Kikyou blushed, "You must have practiced before I got here! I want a rematch!"

Kagome picked up the bow again, "All right. Let's go."

* * *

Inutaisho's Palace: Throne room

* * *

Inutaisho stiffened. He felt a demon coming toward the castle. He took a glance at Sesshoumaru. He was standing up with a hand on his sword looking around the room.

"It seems the dogs have risen their hackles," Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru looked up and sitting on the ledge of a window was a woman.

"Kagura," Inutaisho said, "What do you want?"

Kagura jumped down to the floor and took out her fan, and began to flap it lazily on herself, "I have not come here for a fight. I bring a message from Naraku."

"A message?"

"Yes, now listen. Ryuujin is planning an attack on you. They plan to fight in the desert, where they have an advantage. Naraku says he wishes to work together with you in order to fight against them."

Inutaisho glared at the woman, "Why should we believe you? We have not yet fought directly against Ryuujin, and why would Naraku want to join forces with us. Surely he has enough forces to fight Ryuujin himself."

Kagura snapped her fan shut and reached for the feather in her hair, "Do not ask me those kinds of questions. Frankly, I couldn't care less about what you decided to do. I was ordered to deliver the message, and I have done that. I have no further business here," Kagura threw up a feather and a cyclone of find circled around her. When it had died down, she was gone.

Inutaisho turned to Jaken who was cowering underneath the table, "Jaken," he barked. (no pun intended)

Jaken scrambled out from the table, "Y-yes Inutaisho-sama!"

"Get Inuyasha and Miroku here, now!"

Jaken scrambled out the door, "Yes Inutaisho-sama!"

* * *

Inutaisho's palace: courtyard

* * *

"What right does she have to talk to me like that?!"

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha…"

"I mean, suddenly telling me about this Kira person and making me tell about Kikyou, who does she think she is?!"

"Inuyasha,"

"Then telling me that I don't love Kikyou, and then stomping off like that! What nerve! I don't get women at all!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "What?!"

Miroku sighed again, "Okay, tell me again what happened."

"Well, I was going o go apologize to her like you guys told me, but when I found her in the garden she was with Kikyou."

Miroku nodded, "Go on,"

"Well, Kikyou comes to me saying, 'Inuyasha, why is this girl still here' and 'are you falling in love with her' and some other stuff."

"Ah, so Kagome-san and Kikyou had gotten into a fight."

Inuyasha scratched his head, "I guess, if they did I didn't see it. Well, then I tell Kikyou I love her and stuff, and when she leaves Kagome starts to walk away. I go up to her and say I want to apologize, and she starts blushing!"

Miroku raised his eyebrows, "Blushing? Are you sure? She could've sill been angry at you about what you said about her when we were sparring."

"She was avoiding eye contact!"

"Maybe she was angry and didn't want to look at you."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Well, anyway, then se starts telling me about her friend Kira,"

"Who's Kira? Her lover?"

"I don't know okay! Well, after she tells me about Kira, then she asks me how I met Kikyou. I tell her, and then she tells me it wasn't a very romantic meeting."

"Well it wasn't."

"Then she says it doesn't seem that I love Kikyou!"

"To tell you the truth Inuyasha, you don't."

"Miroku! Whose side are you on?!"

"No ones. I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Well your wrong!"

Miroku shrugged, "All right. Well then, what happened next?"

"I told her I was in love with Kikyou, and then she left angry."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"She left, for no reason?"

Inuyasha fidgeted a little, "I might have said some things about her friend."

Miroku had a bad feeling about what he said, "So, what did you say?"

"I said he probably got a girlfriend while she was gone," Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku stared at his friend in shock, "I can't believe you actually said that. Inuyasha, even if was rude of her to say that about Kikyou, what you said is about ten times worse. You just don't say that about another person's lover!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "He isn't her lover!"

Miroku looked at the expression on Inuyasha's face then grinned, "Inuyasha, are you by any chance jealous of this Kira person?"

Inuyasha hit Miroku hard, "who says I'm jealous?! There's no way someone could get jealous over that wench!"

Miroku glared at him. His blow had sent him to the ground, "You didn't' have to hit me!"

"Heh, you deserved it!"

Miroku got up from the ground and looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, "Isn't that Jaken?"

Inuyasha turned around. Sure enough Jaken was running towards them, "What do you want toad-face?" he said impatiently.

Jaken ignored his statement, "Inutaisho-sama summons you milord!"

"Oyaji? What does he want?"

"Stop asking questions and go already!" Jaken fumed.

"What! Why you!"

Miroku stopped Inuyasha from hitting him. "Inuyasha, we should hurry and see what Inutaisho-sama wants."

Inuyasha glared a Jaken one last time before breaking free from Miroku and stomping to the throne room.

* * *

Throne Room

* * *

Inutaisho looked up as Inuyasha slammed the doors open, "Inuyasha, Miroku, take a seat."

Inuyasha sat at the long table with Miroku next to him and asked, "Okay, so why did you make us come here?

Inutaisho told him the message Kagura had given them and for once Inuyasha was quiet. Miroku coughed and got everyone's attention, "Well, what do we do?"

Inutaisho sighed, "We obviously won't team up with Naraku."

"Damn right!"

Inutaisho ignored his son, "But we just can' assume that this message is a fake. Although we have been on good terms with Ryuujin, we are at war. I would not be surprised if we were attacked by them."

"Then we should just send our troops there and beat the shit out of them."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "We can't do that. Our troops are still recovering from our battle with Naraku."

Miroku nodded, "And even if hey were ready, we would have a great disadvantage fighting them in the desert. The only way we could win is if they were to fight us here in Nihon, but Ryuuho isn't stupid. He would never do that."

"So what do we do then?!"

Inutaisho closed his eyes, "There are two options tat are in our best interests. One is teaming up with Naraku."

"No way in hell! I thought you said we weren't?!"

"I'm just saying that it is an option. One I would never take, but still an option. Anyway our second choice is to send a royal emissary to Ryuujin and make negotiations for peace."

Miroku nodded, "That's a good idea. If we ay we were coming for a treaty, they couldn't' harm us for the most part. We would also have them as an ally if everything works out."

Sesshoumaru interrupted, "We just can't assume they won't hurt us if we go there. Also, we would have to send someone from the royal family as proof. Also if they don't want the treaty, they might put the emissary in jail from trespassing on their land."

Inutaisho sighed, "That really is the safest option we have though. We have no choice but too do it. If we just ignore it, hey could attack us."

Inuyasha, who had been quiet for most of the discussion stood up, "I'll go."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "If we let him go there he'll probably start an all out war that will last for years because of his tongue."

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Inuyasha, if you were to go you understand that you would have to be diplomatic and be willing to listen and compromise. Can you do that?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Of course I can! Trust me!"

Miroku started coughing loudly, "Ah, sorry," he said when they all stared at him, "but maybe I should go with Inuyasha. Just, as his bodyguard."

Inutaisho nodded his approval, "Yes. Inuyasha. I give you this mission. Miroku, Sango, and Kilala are to go with you. You must get to the country of Ryuujin in under a week and explain your mission with heir king. Take tetssaiga (how do you spell it?) with you. Do not say anything that might be considered offensive to them."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Inutaisho turned to Miroku, "Miroku, I'm counting on you."

"Of course Inutaisho-sama."

* * *

Stables

* * *

Kagome walked in one of the stable's stalls and petted the horse there. She had come back from her archery contest with Kikyou and was feeling smug because of that. Kagome smiled as she remembered the fit Kikyou had thrown after she had beat her again.

As she was about to leave she heard Sango's voice in the stall next to her. "Ryuujin? We're going there?"

"Yes we are," Kagome recognized it as Miroku's voice, "Inuyasha says we'll be leaving at dawn for Ryuujin. We have to travel in a wagon until we reach the next village, but once we're there we can use Kilala to get to the border."

"All right then, I'll get everything ready."

"Ah, Sango I will be wonderful, the two of us traveling together in a foreign country."

Kagome heard a slap and smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure it will be just wonderful Miroku," Sango said dryly as she left the stables with Miroku following her."

Kagome stepped out of the stables and hurriedly went outside she bumped into someone as she went out the door.

"Ow! Oh, Kagome."

Kagome looked down and saw Shippo sitting there on the ground. "Ah, Shippo, sorry." She helped the fox demon up.

"No problem, but what were you doing in the stable?"

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully, "Hey Shippo, have you ever been to Ryuujin?"

Shippo shook his head, "No, but I want to go! Maybe my parents are there. I asked Kaede if I could go, but she said no."

Kagome suddenly smiled, "Hey Shippo,"

"Yeah?"

"You've been with Kaede-san a lot right?"

"Yes."

"So you know a bit about herbs and flowers, right?"

"I guess so."

"Shippo, if I said I could get you to Ryuujin, would you help me?"

Shippo's eyes widened, "You could do that?!"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but only if you're willing to help."

Shippo shook his head hard, "Of course I'll help! What do I have to do?"

Kagome smiled, "What can stop a dog demon's smell?"

* * *

I'll just leave it off from here. Sorry for the long wait. I hope people are still reading this. I'll try to update faster. Have a good summer everyone! And reviews Please! 


End file.
